Un nuevo amanecer
by Mizune-mei
Summary: El caos se instaura cuando inicia la cacería con el fín de exterminar a todo youkai/hanyou.
1. Prologo

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**Prologo**

Habían pasado 100 años desde que la convertí en mi compañera, en lo que envejecimos tan solo 10 años, teníamos una vida tranquila y feliz con nuestros hijos, hasta que la casería inició, la orden de exterminar a todo youkai o mezcla se esparció por la tierra y ya no había lugar donde podíamos estar tranquilos, en éstos momentos las armas creadas por los humanos eran más poderosas y dañaban mucho más, vivo con pavor de ver morir a mis cachorros o a la mujer que amo y pensando en ellos, hice algo que nunca pensé que haría, me alié a mi medio hermano Sesshomaru, a Kouga, a Maneki (líder de los youkais felinos), a hyo (Líder de los youkais leopardos) e iniciamos una organización, nos refugiamos en el palacio del este, una de las tanta propiedades de Sesshomaru, la reacondicionamos para hacerla una base subterránea, vivimos una totalidad de 7.000 youkais/ hanyou en tres instalaciones iguales el resto fue exterminado. La comida es escasa, el pozo aún está en funcionamiento, la familia de Kagome ha muerto, pero ésta nos sirve para conseguir provisiones de la época de Kagome, los objetos de ésta época son valiosas en la de Kagome por ello hemos podido sobrevivir estos últimos 3 años, Sesshomaru se encuentra tan desesperado como yo, ya no queda ni rastros del Sesshomaru frio que fue en otra época, teme por su compañera Rin y sus cachorro, la situación está cada día peor por lo que decidimos luchar, 7.000 de nosotros, contra la organización Sáigo la causante del inicio de todo,no queremos más muertes por ello rogaremos a Kami que termine en paz y que de fin a ésta masacre.

xxxxxxxx

Hola... quise escribir algo un pco más dramático y con ello surje este fic, lo actualizaré una vez por semana o quizas antes espero le den una leida y ojalá lo disfruten.

Atte. Mizune - Mei


	2. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 1

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Estaba por despuntar el alba y todos nos encontrábamos reunido en el salón principal, hace dos días habíamos mandado a un equipo de diez Youkais, los más rápidos para analizar los puntos vulnerables de la organización Sáigo y así rearmar nuestro próximo ataque y aún no volvían, el equipo estaba liderado por Toshio hijo mayor de Sesshomaru, a vista de todos era tan solo un niño de 9 años, pero 92 años al entrenamiento de Sesshomaru lo habían convertido en un Hanyou fuerte y de un liderazgo nato, por ello era temido y respetado por todos.

Pasaban las horas y todos retomaron sus labores, en el salón principal tan solo estábamos, yo y mi Kagome, Sesshomaru con su compañera y las familias de los otros 9, todos impacientes.

- Inuyasha saldré a buscar a Toshio – escuché la voz de mi hermano a mis espaldas y lo comprendí por que si fuera uno de mis cachorros, los buscaría hasta en el otro mundo.

- Iremos – aclaré.

- No tú debes cuidar de tu compañera y tus cachorros, además si no regreso quiero que cuides de Rin y Yuji.

Nunca había escuchado a Sesshomaru asegurar que podría morir, él era el más poderoso de nuestra organización y por ende nuestro líder.

- Iré – aseguré – Michio – Llamé a mi hijo – quiero que cuides de tu madre y de tus hermanas le pedí con una sonrisa a lo que asintió – mi cachorro era fuerte incluso más que yo, pues había heredado mi fuerza y la habilidad de su madre.

- No Inuyasha – escuche a mi compañera llorando.

Me acerqué a ella y deposité un pequeño beso en su frente.

- Tranquila pequeña – pedí abrazándola - no moriré, nadie morirá – aseguré

- Te amo – me susurro no podré estar sin ti, si mueres te acompaño a donde sea – la escuche asegurar. Aparte su cabeza de mi pecho y fijé su mirada en la mía.

- Todos éstos años a tu lado, para mi han sido incomparables, eres la mujer más maravillosa que alguien pudiera desear – limpie sus lagrimas con mi pulgar – quiero amarte por 100 años más o quizás mil – le susurré – pero tienes que ser fuerte para luchar por esa libertad, mira a nuestros cachorros Kagome, no quiero que vivan encerrados toda su vida, entiéndeme pequeña no puedo dejar que muera el cachorro de Sesshomaru, o me pedirías que abandone a uno de los nuestros – la observé negando con la cabeza, cuídate y cuida de nuestros cachorros volveré a ti con vida, pues mi vida eres tú - le susurre antes de alejarme de ella.

Nos dirigimos al vestuario, ¡sí! Ahora para salir debíamos camuflarnos, pues todos estaban atentos a la aparición de un nuevo youkai. Nos pusimos unas pelucas negras, unos lentes de contacto marrón, que había traído mi compañera y unos cascos de batalla de los guardias de sáigo, con el uniforme negro con su repugnante logotipo en el pecho. Colocaron el nombre sáigo que simboliza el último aliento de vida su emblema lo demuestra con un soldado sobre el cuerpo de un Youkai en un río de sangre.

Salimos corriendo a toda prisa por el bosque que cubría el catillo, cuando llegamos a la salida de la misma y entramos en una aldea, caminamos de manera regia, y continuamos nuestro camino, pues todos temían a los guardias, a kilómetros de sáigo ya percibimos el olor a sangre, a muerte, cuando divisamos la entrada vimos 5 postes colocados al costado de la puerta principal, con el cuerpo colgando de 5 de los nuestros, exhibidos como trofeos, custodiados por 2 guardias, mostraban signos de tortura brutal pero no estaba entre ellos Toshio, lo que no sabíamos si era bueno o malo.

- Sesshomaru ves en algunos de ellos a los agentes del más allá – pregunté esperanzado

Me miró y en sus ojos percibí un profundo dolor que me dio escalofríos. Puse una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, quizás en un pasado creía odiarlo, pero solo eran berrinches de niño celoso, ahora lo respetaba y lo amaba como él hermano que es, y aunque el no lo pronuncie yo sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

- En Kura y Suro los veo, los demás fueron los primeros en morir ya no los podré revivir – aseguró.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente no podíamos demostrar nuestros poderes y menos quedar en descubierto, pues aún no teníamos el paradero de Toshio. Nos acercamos y les saludamos con el "saludo secreto", que solo los integrantes conocían.

- Hasta las garras del infierno te guiaré – dije lo que llamó la atención de los guardias.

- El gran señor ordenó que saquemos a ésta basura de aquí pues traerán a los otros 5, además ya empiezan a pudrirse y no hay nada más nauseabundo que el olor a Youkai en putrefacción – aseguró Sesshomaru.

Los guardias asintieron Sesshomaru cargó a Kura y yo a Suro en la primera vez que transportamos los cadáveres a la fosa de cadáveres, Sesshomaru agitó a tesseiga y los revivió.

- ¿Donde está Toshio? – preguntó Sesshomaru cuando despertaron.

- Los tienen adentro en los laboratorios, están examinándolos para encontrar alguna poción que nos transforme en humanos o nos mate con solo olerlo.

Vi el rostro de Sesshomaru contraerse y pronunció.

- Vayan a casa, corran lo más rápido que puedan que no los vean, no informen de esto a nadie en el palacio, solo que mi orden es que Mishio será el líder si no volvemos con vida. Asintieron y se perdieron en el bosque. Fuimos a buscar los tres cuerpos restantes, merecían un entierro digno, pero no podíamos dárselos.

- Hasta las garras del infierno te guiaré – musité frente a la puerta de metal la que se abrió de inmediato dejando ver una cantidad exorbitante de soldados, todos con armas de fuego en las manos, cualquiera se intimidaría por la escena, pero solo caminamos para perdernos entre el gentío, yo solo seguía a Sesshomaru, él ya había percibido el olor de su cachorro.

Llegamos a una habitaión completamente blanca y ahí se encontraban Toshio y los 4 restantes, eligieron a los más niños y los tenían amarrados a una camilla, sujetados por el cuello, muñecas y tobillos, eran la viva expresión de un cuadro Dantesco, Suno yacía muerto, y los demás desmayados a causa del dolor, solo Toshio se mantenía despierto gruñendo y tratando de pelear.

Miré a Sesshomaru y me indicó acabar con los 10 de la derecha a lo que asentí, cerramos la puerta y atacamos. Trataban de inmovilizarnos con una vacuna con la posición que paralizaba nuestro cuerpo, pero nos movíamos más rápidos, ya había matado a 4 con un puñal que traía, ya no peleaba con mi tessaiga pues era difícil de pasar desapercibido uno de sus ataques. Sesshomaru con su látigo había eliminado a 10 de una vez, estaba furioso ya tenía los ojos rojos temía que se transformara y nos aplastara.

- Papá – pronuncio Toshio antes de caer inconsciente. Me dio tanta tristeza saber que lucho hasta sentirse protegido, que hubiera pasado si no llegáramos.

El blanco piso quedó teñido de rojo con la sangre de esos malditos, como pudieron torturar así a unos niños, destruimos todas las computadoras, papeles y pociones que tenían, solo tomamos una posición que nos estaba exterminando para que mi compañera averigüe de qué se trata. Sesshomaru se acerco a Suno quien había muerto y lo revivió, este despertó desesperado sacudiendo su cuerpo en shock, me recordó a mi Michio por ello lo abracé.

- Shiii tranquilo ya están a salvo - le susurré

Levantó la mirada y sonrió, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

- Suno – escuché la fría voz de Sesshomaru a mis espaldas – encárgate de trasladar a uno de tus compañeros, tenemos que escapar de seguro podrán la alerta en minutos, saldremos por el techo – informó a lo que asentimos. Sesshomaru cargó a toshio y a reiko, yo me encargué de los sobrantes eran pequeños y por ello muy livianos.

Aún no habían sonado la alarma lo que era un punto a nuestro favor, subíamos apresurados por la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, todo era concreto, no nos permitía acceso al techo como lo suponíamos.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Sesshomaru? – pregunté desesperado.

- Tendremos que derribar la pared y correr lo más rápido que podamos, una vez que suene la alarma, pues ahí todos entraran dentro del predio – aseguró – Nos refugiaremos en la cueva detrás de la cascada, no podremos ir al palacio por muchos días, no podemos poner en peligro la seguridad de los demás – expuso a lo que asentí

Esperamos impacientes hasta que por fin sonó la alarma aprovechando el ruido para minimizar el impacto del nuestro

- Bakusaiga - musitó Sesshomaru y agitó su espada lo que efectivamente derribo la pared, pero para nuestra desgracia si se percataron de nuestra huida – empezaron a dispararnos con sus armas y lanzaba redes que apestaban de seguro impregnadas con veneno, no eran los suficientes por ello pudimos escapar, corríamos a toda prisa por el bosque hasta que divisamos la cueva, entramos por la cascada, era un lugar seguro pues también lo habíamos modificado tenía doble entrada y solo lo de los nuestros conocían como entrar.

- Toshio no ésta bien, ni los otros muchachos – expuse llamando la atención de Sesshomaru, podemos matarlos y los revives para mejorar, pero en éste momento de guerra no nos conviene hacerlo, sabes muy bien que tessaiga solo revive una vez, por ello tenemos que tratar de mantenerlos con vida – aseguré.

- Que necesitamos – musito serio.

- Leña para el fuego, necesito unas hierbas que sirven para cicatrizar y evitar la fiebre y comida para recuperar fuerzas – aseguré

- Iré a buscarlo – dijo Sesshomaru

- No iré yo, no encontraras las hierbas que necesito además aún no nos alcanzaran hasta dentro de una hora volveré antes de eso - aseguré.

Iba saltando sobre los árbol toda velocidad, hasta que divisé el río baje y busqué las hierbas que necesitaba, todos estos años alado de mi compañera me habían enseñado mucho, sonreí al encontrarlos, lo recorté, entre dentro del agua y saqué dos pescados, corrí a toda prisa buscando algo más para comer, encontré un árbol de manzano, subí a la copa juntando todas las que cabían en mi casco, salí corriendo en dirección a la cueva en el camino recogí las leñas y en 20 min ya me encontraba en la entrada de la cueva nuevamente, miré a mi alrededor y olfatee el aire en busca de algún intruso, luego entre, creí ver un brillo en los ojos de Sesshomaru ¿Estaría preocupado por mí?

- Necesito que los desvistan – musite – todos éstos años junto a mi perra me habían servido de mucho.

- Suno – prende la fogata ordené mientras sacaba el casco de mi cabeza, come ordené pasándole dos manzanas, a lo que asintió feliz, de seguro en éstos 2 días no habían comido nada.

- Necesito tu casco Sesshomaru – ordené

Se lo quitó y me lo dio, metí adentro de éste todas las hierbas que recolecte, coloqué un poco de agua y los aplaste con una roca al cabo de 5 min repitiendo la operación quedó un ungüento pastoso verde.

Saqué las manzanas restantes de mi casco lo llene de agua en la cascada y lo puse sobre el fuego, cuando se entibio lo saque y remojé un pedazo de tela que había roto de la ropa de uno de los niños y limpie sus heridas, luego coloqué el ungüento en los cortes profundos, un humano con la mitad de sus heridas ya estaría muerto, ahora tan solo era cuestión de esperar. Puse a cocinar los 2 pescados para que lo comieran al despertar.

La espera ya parecía eterna, habían pasado 4 horas y aún estaban inconscientes. Pasaron 2 horas más y por fin despertó Toshio, era un niño en verdad fuerte, desvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Perdóname padre te he fallado – susurró dificultosamente. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

- Es así padre, por más que me esfuerzo nunca dejaré de ser un Hanyou, soy débil, ni me puedo trasformar como tú – aseguró limpiando sus lágrimas.

- No es así Toshio, Inuyasha es fuerte y también lo es tu primo Michio – aseguró

- Padre yo se que tu odias a los Hanyous, me odias por ser una raza híbrida, y te entiendo pues hasta yo odio ésta mezcla – aseguró

Y por primera vez en mi vida vi llorar a Sesshomaru abrazando a su cachorro.

Continua…

Como siempre me dice mi madre, palabras y piedras sueltas no tienen vuelta, nunca juzguemos a los demás por alguna condición física o mental, pues el futuro nadie lo tiene escrito en la palma de su mano, éste transmuta con cada acción o decisión y cuando menos pensamos nos cobra nuestros errores.

Ok. Espero que les guste el cap. Y lo continúen leyendo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**Capitulo 2**

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Los días encerados durante éstos tres años no habían sido nada malos en comparación al encierro en la cueva, llevábamos tres días que pesaban como siglos, extrañaba a mi compañera; de seguro en el palacio ya pensaban lo peor y por ello estaba muy preocupado de que cumplirá su promesa y se lastime, necesitaba saber que estaban bien. Los niños ya se recuperaron completamente de sus lesiones, pero aún así despiertan a mitad de la noche gritando, dicen que las heridas del alma son más difíciles de sanar.

‒ Sesshomaru debemos regresar al palacio, ha pasado tiempo suficiente ‒ aconsejé.

‒ Ya lo sé, el problema es que somos muchos, nosotros pasaremos inadvertidos por el uniforme pero que haremos con ellos ‒ preguntó suspirando cansado ‒ ya no los quiero poner en peligro ‒ aseguró.

‒ Salgamos de noche, la oscuridad nos servirá de camuflaje en el bosque, y si alguien nos ve diremos que son nuestros prisioneros ‒ propuse a lo que asintió.

Salimos de noche como lo pactado, todos estabamos muy nerviosos, en especial Sesshomaru corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, al divisar la aldea sentí pavor al ver a 30 guardias en la entrada de ésta.

‒ ¿Ahora qué haremos? ‒ pregunté. ‒ ya nos han visto no podremos escapar ‒ aseguré.

Continuamos con nuestro camino en la dirección de los guardias.

‒ Toshio alza la cabeza y mira atemorizante a las señoras ‒ ordenó Sesshomaru en un susurro casi imperceptible. Toshio obedeció y Sesshomaru lo golpeo en el rostro con su arma.

‒ Baja la vista bestia repugnante ‒ Ordenó fríamente a lo que Toshio obedeció, los guardias abrieron un sendero para dejarnos pasar, todo estaba saliendo muy bien ya habíamos traspasado el pasillo de soldados hasta que escuchamos a nuestras espaldas.

‒ ¿A donde los llevan? ‒ no sabía que podíamos decir, nos descubrirían es más ya cargaban en sus armas esa sustancia que nos mata ¡maldición!

‒ Sáigo 015L ‒ susurró Toshio.

‒ Sáigo 015L ‒ afirmó seguro Sesshomaru, volteando para encararlos ‒ ¿Algún problema señor? ‒ preguntó friamente a lo que negaron.

‒ ¿Tienen suficiente armamento?, esas bestias son muy peligrosas ‒ aseguró a lo que asentí.

‒ Gracias por su preocupación ‒ agregué, ‒ baje la cabeza en señal de despedida y dimos la espalda continuando con nuestro camino.

Esperaba el impacto de esa asquerosa poción en mi espalda, pero gracias a Kami nunca llegó, volví a respirar tranquilo cuando ya no los teníamos a nuestro alcance.

Corrimos nuevamente por el resto del camino, estaba emocionado ya faltaba muy poco y llegaríamos. Entramos por la puerta escondida hacia el subterráneo, estaba desesperado miraba las puertas de los demás cuartos y apresuraba mi marcha tan solo quería llegar al mío y tomar a mi compañera, necesitaba tenerla.

‒ En dos horas nos encontramos en el salón principal ‒ ordenó Sesshomaru quien también se notaba impaciente.

Entré sigilosamente en nuestra habitación, no sabía si dormía, cerré la puerta silenciosamente la vi acostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Toda la habitación odia a tristeza y a ese aroma salino que odiaba.

Saqué el puñal de mi cintura, y el resto de la armadura, también la peluca, y el estorboso lente, quedando completamente desnudo, me acerqué a la cama y subí en ésta.

Subí mi cuerpo sobre el suyo apoyando mi peso en mis brazos, bajé mi boca y capture sus labios en un beso suave. Bajé los besos por su mentón y cuello, no quería despertarla pero la necesitaba tanto.

‒ Te amo pequeña ‒ susurré contra su cuello.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ suspiró, ‒ levanté la mirada para ver sus preciosos ojos chocolates pero aún los tenía cerrados.

‒ Despierta Kagome ‒ susurré en su oído.

‒ No quiero ‒ susurró somnolienta, ‒ se que despertaré y no estarás, ya no quiero estar sin ti, no me apartes de tu lado por favor ‒ sollozó

‒ Abre los ojos mi hermosa mujer y aquí estaré para ti ‒ aseguré besando su cuello, ‒ te deseo ‒ murmuré antes de tomar nuevamente sus labios un tanto rudo pero se sentió equisito.

Kagome abrió los ojos, los conecto con los míos y sonrió, me estiro por los brazos para que me acerque a su cuerpo.

‒ Kami me escucho y te trajo de nuevo a mí ‒ aseguró ‒ y justo como se lo pedí ‒ agregó pícara, recorriendo descaradamente mi cuerpo con la mirada.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda haciendo presión sobre esta para acercarme a su cuerpo, aspiré profundamente el olor de su piel. Me extendí a su lado en la cama y traje su cuerpo sobre él mío, apoyó sus cabeza en mi pecho y la aprisioné con mis brazos.

‒ ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Toshio está bien? ‒ preguntó preocupada a lo que asentí.

‒ Mejor de lo que esperaba ‒ aseguré mientras acariciaba su costado con mis garras.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ gimió por lo que capturé sus labios en un beso apasionado, metí mi lengua y lo recorrí recogiendo todo su dulce saliva, sentí mi miembro despertar y mi compañera también porqué levantó la mirada y me sonrió picara.

Se sentó sobre mi estómago, levantó los brazos y yo retiré lentamente de su hermoso cuerpo la blusa mirando sus senos embelesado, capturé su pezón succionándolo lentamente como si de uno de sus cachorros se tratara, bordee con mis garras su otro seno a lo que jadeó cerrando los ojos.

Sentí sus manos masajeando mis orejas y después de estar tanto tiempo con ese casco estorboso se sentía de delicioso por lo que jadee contra su seno, lamí repetidas y rudamente su pezón dejándolo rojo, repetí con el otro pezón, escuchaba sus preciosos gemidos mientras se meneaba lentamente contra mi estómago, mi miembro ya reclamaba la atención de mi hembra. Su dulce aroma a excitación me estaba volviendo loco por lo que cerré mis ojos tratando de controlar a mi lado Youkai ésta vez quería ser yo el que la poseyera.

La tomé por los hombros y la giré dejando su espalda contra la cama pasé mi lengua por su estómago y lo bajé lentamente, puse mis manos en sus caderas y ella lo levantó para facilitarme retirar su pantalón, ya no rasgaba su ropa, bueno mi lado youkai aún lo hacía pero yo trataba de mantenerlo entero.

‒Ahhh…‒ soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir mis garras pasar por su cadera al sacar su estorbosa ropa intima, me acosté sobre su cuerpo pegando cada parte contra mío besé sus labios lentamente, quería gravar mi amor por ella en su cuerpo.

Agarré un almohadón de la cabecera y lo puse bajo su cadera, Kagome era generalmente la de las "ideas raras", pero ésta vez yo estaba al mando abrí sus exquisitas piernas dejando sus pies apoyados por la cama, pasé mi lengua por sus pliegues hacía arriba y lo bajé, gruñí sentía mi sabor tan marcado en el suyo era delicioso, ella era mía, succioné su botón y luego lo lamí junté todos sus jugos.

‒ Inuyasha no…‒ Dijo entre jadeos

‒ Silencio compañera ‒ordené y me azotó el olor de su excitación en aumento por lo que gruñí.

Succioné más rudo su botón dejándolo rojo e hinchado, pasaba mi lengua frenético por éste me enloquecía escucharla gemir retorciéndose.

‒Inuya…ahhh…inu..pa..ra ‒ pedía entre gemidos.

Yo sabía que lo disfrutaba por Kami su delicioso olor no mentía entonces ¿Porqué pararía?

Separé sus pliegues dejando a mi vista su caliente sexo, estaba rojo y delicioso, masajee con uno de mis nudillos su clítoris lentamente por lo que jadeó. Olí a mi perra, tenía vergüenza por lo que sonreí.

‒ Kagome ‒ jadee ‒ amo tu cuerpo, tu olor y tu sabor, entiende tu eres completamente mía por siempre y yo soy tuyo no tengas vergüenza pequeña disfruta de nuestro amor ‒ pedí a lo que jadeó.

Pasé una última vez mi lengua juntando sus jugos al llegar a su botón explotó en mi boca.

Kami el sabor su éxtasis era aún más dulce limpié toda su esencia.

‒ Amo tu sabor mi pequeña ‒ jadee ‒ me puse de rodillas, puse sus ambos pies por mi pecho con las piernas juntas y me adentré en su interior en un implacable embiste por lo que soltó un gritito de placer, y yo jadee cerrando los ojos su interior estaba caliente y en ésta posición la sentía tan estrecha y tan hondo, agarré sus caderas y la embestí más rápido. Escuchaba el sonido de nuestros sexos acoplándose, los gemidos de mi compañera, todo era perfecto. Bajé una de mis manos y acaricié su clítoris que estaba muy sensible con mi nudillo de manera lenta mientras la penetraba duro.

‒ Inuyashaaaa…escuché el grito de mi compañera ‒ y el olor de su éxtasis inundó la habitación nuevamente. Salí de su interior, baje sus pies colocándolas por la plataforma de la cama con las rodillas flexionadas y piernas abiertas, me adentre nuevamente en su interior, Kagome re retorcía contra la cama arqueando su espalda, dándome una hermosa visión de sus pezones erectos y rojos por la "tortura anterior", la embestía con todas mis fuerzas, mi perra aguantaba mis embistes y jadeaba retorciendo sus caderas en forma circular.

‒ Sigue… ahí…ahh..Inu…te a..mo ‒ decía entre gemidos roncos mi hembra yo la embestía necesitaba derramarme en su interior, la necesitaba a ella, curve mi cabeza hacia atrás y me derramé en su interior con un grito ahogado, seguí embistiéndola levemente, me sentía relajado todos los problemas y preocupaciones se esfumaron por unos momentos, me recosté contra su pecho aún en su interior, escuchaba su corazón agitado y su respiración dificultosa. Salí de su interior lentamente mi semilla abandonaba su cuerpo y manchaba la sabana de la cama, pero lo amaba, nuestras esencias, nuestro éxtasis marcaban profundamente nuestro amor.

xxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx/

Caminaba contento en dirección al salón principal, entré en éste encontrándome con la mirada inquisidora de todos.

‒ Llegas tarde ‒ regaño Sesshomaru ‒ al menos te hubieras bañado, apestas a cópula ‒ agregó enojado.

‒ Yo creo que Toshio se llevó toda la atención de tu compañera y quieres desquitar tu frustración sexual en mi ‒ agregué mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa y al parecer acerté pues se quedó sin habla.

Me senté en la silla que me pertenecía y miré a todos a nuestro alrededor. Al cabo de un minuto Sesshomaru carraspeo y comenzó.

‒ Como saben el grupo que enviamos para la exploración fue descubierto y capturado, aún así pudieron recolectar varias informaciones que quería que supieran para decidir el próximo ataque ‒ expuso Sesshomaru serio

Toshio se levantó y se paró al lado de su padre.

‒ Son 512 edificaciones, cada una de ellas cuenta con 1.200 hombres entre soldados y los científicos, los más cercanos son 16 que se encuentran a una distancia de 360 kilómetros entre sí, no deben permitir que le inyecten nada, y tampoco que los atrapen con sus redes pues están impregnadas de una extraña posición que paraliza por completo el cuerpo; yo propongo que derribemos cada edificación con todos adentro ‒ expuso frío Toshio a lo que todos asintieron.

‒ Eso sería maravilloso, pero muy dificil de lograr ‒ se escuchó un hermosa voz femenina que yo bien conocía por lo que sonreí.

‒ Nadie pidió su opinión, las hembras deben cuidar de sus cachorros y no meterse donde no han sido solicitadas ‒ contestó Hyo con voz ácida por lo que me exalté.

‒ Te recuerdo Hyo que Kagome es mi compañera, así que merece que la trates con respeto ‒ expuse mirándolo fijamente. Kagome se acercó y pasé un brazo por su hombro y la pegué a mi costado en señal de pertenencia.

‒ A quien le importa lo que piense la compañera de un híbrido ‒ expuso mirándome como hace mucho nadie lo hacía, con repulsión.

‒ La compañera de éste hibrido ha sido la que ha conseguido el alimento para tu compañera y tus cachorros, así que puede opinar y estar donde lo desee ‒ expuse molesto encarándolo.

‒ Es cierto además Kagome es muy hábil ‒ comentó Kouga con una sonrisa

‒ _Maldito lobo después de tantos años aún no se daba por vencido _‒ pensé frustrado.

‒ Silencio a todos ‒ ordenó frío Sesshomaru.

‒ Dejarás que un Híbrido me trate así, a mí al líder de los youkais leopardo ‒ expuso Hyo parándose.

‒ Te advierto que guardes silencio Hyo ‒ dijo Sesshomaru gélidamente que me erizó todos mis pelos de terror y no era yo el aludido ‒ ¿Por qué piensas así Kagome? ‒ preguntó mirándola fijamente.

‒ Los vieron cuando se fugaron por lo que cambiaran sus uniformes, y las claves, no podrán acercarse lo suficiente para atacar, además ¿Cuántos de ustedes son lo suficientemente poderosos para derivar una edificación? ‒ preguntó seria dejando sorprendido a más de uno, por lo que sonreí complacido

‒ Bakusaiga podría con algunos ataques ‒ expuso.

‒ Lo sé Sesshomaru, Tessaiga también lo derivará con algunos ataques ‒ expuso mirando a todos, pero es por eso que necesitan planearlo mejor, las 16 edificaciones deben ser destruidas al mismo tiempo o avisaran a las restantes y les aseguro que no querrán luchar contra el ejército que vendrá a cazarlos si resulta mal el ataque.

Me sentía orgulloso de mi perra, además de hermosa, buena madre, poderosa, caritativa también era muy inteligente y era solo mía. La abrasé por atrás y puse mi labio en su oído.

‒ Me excita cuando te pones así mi perra ‒ aseguré presionando mi miembro contra su espalda.

El salón se quedó en silencio mirándonos fijamente, maldita audición desarrollada, desvié la mirada y me sonrojé.

‒ La hembra tiene razón ‒ expuso Maneki con una sonrisa ‒ ¿Qué propones? ‒ preguntó para romper el silencio incómodo.

‒ Necesitamos organizar 16 grupos, de 10 personas liderados por los más poderosos, el líder será el encargado de derribarlo, los 2 más rápidos servirán de carnada, 1 se encargará de comunicarse con los demás y comunicar todo a su líder, llevaràn los radios que traje de mi época, los 6 restantes pelearan si es necesario y en el mejor de los casos ayudaran al líder a derribarlo más rápido ‒ expuso.

‒ Básicamente es interesante Sesshomaru, yo derribaré el mío con explosivos ‒ comentó feliz Maneki.

Todos empezaron a hablar dando sus propuestas.

‒ Totosai necesito que prepares dos espadas ‒ ordené.

‒ No lo sé, ¿Para quién? ‒ preguntó atolondrado.

‒ Para Toshio y Mishio, ellos serán lideres de su grupo y necesitan un arma poderoso.

‒ Los colmillos de los cachorros no servirán ‒ expuso ‒ son muy pequeños ‒ explicó serio a lo que asentí.

‒ Yo te daré uno mío para el de mi cachorro ‒ Expuse serio.

‒ Y yo te lo daré para Toshio ‒ se escucho la fría voz de Sesshomaru.

‒ Está bien lo haré, los cachorros son muy jóvenes aún para una espada pero en ésta época de guerra es necesario ‒ afirmó serio a lo que asentí complacido.

‒ Para cuando las tendrás ‒ pregunté.

‒ ¿El qué? ‒ preguntó recibiendo un coscorrón de mi parte, era demasiado tiempo de cordura para el viejo.

‒ En dos semanas las necesito ‒ ordené a lo que asintió.

‒ Yo estaré en tu grupo ‒ escuché la decisión de mi compañera.

‒ Tú no iras ‒ sentencié

‒ Pues, quiero ver cómo me detienes ‒ me desafió ‒ si tu no me aceptas iré con Mishio ‒ aseguró.

‒ A mi no me metan en sus peleas madre ‒ se escuchó el grito de mi cachorro por lo que sonreí con suficiencia.

‒ Yo te acepto en mi grupo ‒ se escuchó el grito del maldito lobo.

‒ Ya tengo un lugar a donde pertenecer ‒ aseguró coqueta ‒ me voy con mi líder ‒ susurró y se alejó lentamente contoneando las caderas.

Camine apresurado y la tomé por los hombros

‒ Te estás portando muy mal ‒ expuse con una sonrisa contra su cuello antes de besarlo.

‒ ¿Ah sí?, es usted el que me obliga a portarme así ‒ debatió, giró y capturó mis labios en un beso apasionado, sentí su lengua en mi boca y la enrollé con la mía, la agarre fuerte por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo por lo que jadeo al sentir mi miembro erecto, estiré su labio interior y bajé mis besos por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello lamiendolo y succionándolo.

‒ Cuando éste para vuelva a entrar en época de apareamiento los echaré del palacio ‒ comentó Sesshomaru lo que me despertó del embrujo.

‒ Kuso ‒ murmuré.

‒ ¿Qué me dices, aceptas que vaya en tu grupo? ‒ preguntó coqueta ‒ estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea porque me aceptes ‒ murmuró.

‒ Kagome, es peligroso, además quien cuidará de Sayumi y Kioko ‒ expuse como última opción.

‒ Se quedarán con Rin. Además ya se saben cuidar solas, que se vean como niñas indefensa no quiere decir que lo sean ‒ explicó con una sonrisa a lo que asentí y suspiré frustrado.

‒ Espero que la paga por llevarte sea muy alta ‒ expuse estirando su labio inferior.

‒ Haré lo que usted me pida mi líder ‒ susurró sugerente, logrando un estallido de risas en el salón, al menos en éstos momentos podíamos estar tranquilos y felices.

Continua…

¡Hola! Perdonen que tarde una eternidad en subir la conti… espero que haya quedado bien y disfruten…gracias por leer a los que lo hacen, nos leemos próximamente.


	4. Chapter 3

UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 3

**Bueno este capítulo se la dedico a mi querida amiga RinPink Susaiyajin pues lo tenía estancado no sabiendo cómo seguirlo y ella me dio la fuerza para continuarlo y porque no decirlo las ideas para todo el capi… jeje incluso lo escribió una parte por ello te lo agradezco muchísimo amiga querida…**

Tercera Persona POV-

La reunión terminó, aprobaron el ataque en tres semanas, fue una reunión bastante larga y agotadora, Sesshomaru sentía su cuerpo totalmente tenso, no haber dormido los 3 días en la cueva cuidando de Toshio hacía que su cuerpo clamara una noche de descanso. Entró a su habitación suspirando cansado la detalló buscando a su compañera, aspiró el aire y sonrió, estaba divertida y avergonzada por algo. Sesshomaru se desvistió lentamente luego se acostó boca abajo en la cama esperándola.

‒ Regresaste amo Sesshomaru ‒ comentó sonriendo pícara, él la conocía, cuando lo llamaba amo, era porque quería "atenciones" por lo que cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, le molestó mucho la indiferencia de su hembra, el había llegado con deseos de poseerla y ella lo había ignorado.

‒ _¿Quién se cree para rechazarme? _‒ pensó Sesshomaru molesto.

Rin sonrió abiertamente ella conocía cada gesto, cada acción de Sesshomaru y el jamás dormiría dando la espalda, solo ella tenía acceso a verlo tan expuesto, pero él no dormiría desnudo y de espaldas no lo había hecho en 95 años y no lo haría ahora, así que Rin subió sobre su espalda y masajeó sus hombros.

‒ Aléjate ‒ ordenó gélidamente por lo que la joven soltó una risita, cualquiera se alejaría y correría despavorido con esa orden pero ella lo conocía y aunque nunca hubiera dicho un te quiero, sabía que él nunca la lastimaría. Rin bajo su boca a la oreja de Sesshomaru y mordió la punta de esta, él giró medio cuerpo y la empujó levemente para alejarla, la miró en la cama acostada solo con un conjunto de ropa intima color rojo muy atrevido (regalo de Kagome) que la hacía ver irresistible, por lo que Sesshomaru se paró para que Rin no notara que su miembro estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

‒ Vístete ‒ ordenó ‒ te poseeré cuando yo lo desee ‒ aseguró orgulloso.

‒ ¿No me deseas ahora Sesshomaru? ‒ preguntó sensual logrando que su miembro de otro tirón poniéndose más duro. Por lo que él no contestó solo caminó apresuradamente al baño, abrió el grifo de agua y entró rápidamente mojando todo su cuerpo, sintió el cuerpo caliente de su compañera pegado al suyo por su espalda y dejando besos suaves en esta con lo cual él cerró los ojos para recuperar el control.

‒ Rin vuelve al cuarto ‒ ordenó. Rin iba a tomar su miembro con su mano pero Sesshomaru la atajó. ‒ Hazme caso perra ‒ ordenó con voz siniestra soltando su mano con "fuerza".

Rin lo miró divertida y acarició lentamente su sexo, Sesshomaru dio la espalda para no verla, aún así olía su excitación y escuchaba el sonido de sus jugos por lo que le costaba un esfuerzo exorbitante contenerse.

‒ _Esta perra no me vencerá _‒ pensó terco respirando irregularmente.

‒ Mmmm…tienes un bonito trasero ‒ comentó entre gemidos por lo que Sesshomaru se molestó.

‒ ¡Basta! ‒ ordenó acercándose y tomando sus dos manos rudamente alzándolos por encima de su cabeza ‒ nunca te vuelvas a tocar así o te castigaré. ‒ aseguró por lo que Rin sonrió, ella sabía que él no la podía golpear, los castigos eran todos sexuales.

‒ Y yo lo gozaré mucho, amo ‒ aseguró provocativamente intentando frotar su cuerpo contra el miembro de Sesshomaru.

‒ No me gusta cuando te ofreces tanto, entiende no te deseo ahora vete ‒ musitó mirándola fríamente. Rin se sintió herida pues ella se había arreglado para él, entendía que había errado al rechazarlo pero su hijo volvía vivo y ella había sufrido tanto por él, así se había sentido él y no era una sensación grata. Rin solo asintió, dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta. Sesshomaru corrió y se posicionó frente a ella para evitar su escape y sonrió arrogante.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ preguntó mirándolo triste. Sesshomaru la beso apasionadamente, no respondió por lo que él mordió sus labios y ella jadeó extasiada.

‒ Ya…ya no deseo que me poseas ‒ tartamudeó, él la miró con una sonrisa sádica.

‒ No me importa lo que sientas o quieras, tu eres mía y yo voy a tomarte cuando lo desee ‒ aseguró metiendo sus colmillos en la marca de su cuello por lo que ella soltó un grito de placer

‒ No… no quiero… aléjate ‒ pidió en un gemido pues aún Sesshomaru tenía sus colmillos clavados en su hombro enviándole corrientes de placer.

Sesshomaru sabía que su compañera estaba excitada, por ello poco le importaba lo que saliera de su boca, lo olía claramente, con tantos años junto a su hembra había aprendido a escuchar a sus instintos y a los olores más que a las palabras, las hembras humanas eran complicadas de entender.

Él la tomo por la cintura y la levantó como si de una pluma se tratara, Rín lo golpeó con los puños cerrados contra su hombro, pero era como la picadura de un mosquito para el poderoso Sesshomaru por lo que se apego a otra estrategia.

‒ Bájame por favor ‒ pidió.

‒ Cállate ‒ ordenó Sesshomaru metiendo en un embiste rudo toda la longitud de su miembro arrancando de Rin gemido ahogado. El pegó la espalda de la joven contra la fría pared, esta se retorcía en desaprobación intentando salir de su prisión

‒ ¡Sesshomaru, suéltame!- gritó ella desesperadamente. ‒ Lo deseaba, sí, pero era demasiado salvaje para su frágil anatomía y comenzaba a lastimarle. Sesshomaru hiso caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió con lo suyo, la embestía frenéticamente en un acto bárbaro.

La respiración de Rin se iba haciendo más irregular a medida que el Yokai la poseía sin descanso, Sesshomaru siempre la cuidaba e iba lento para no dañarla, pero en esta ocasión parecía querer provocarle dolor, aunque su cuerpo pidiera estar con él su mente le dictaba lo contrario. Ella se sentía exactamente igual que él cuando lo despreció para atender a su hijo, sabía que su macho era dominante y presuntuoso, no se hacía esperar por nada, y llegó a la conclusión de que él tenía razones para actuar así con ella.

‒ Amo, perdóname. ‒ dijo entre jadeos. ‒ No quise dañar tu orgullo, yo, yo debí obedecer cuando tú me requerías ‒ susurró sumisa. Sesshomaru paró ante las palabras de su hembra, la conocía demasiado y sabía que la estaba lastimando al actuar de esa manera. Levantó la mirada fijándolo en esos ojos chocolates que lo observaban limpiamente con la misma devoción de siempre y un amor que nunca creyó merecer, delineó sus labios con un dedo proporcionándole una caricia suave para luego besarla lentamente, despacio aumentando de a poco hasta hacerlo desesperadamente. Ella supo en ese momento que él la había perdonado con ese acto y correspondió a sus besos. Sin sacar su miembro del interior de Rin Sesshomaru la llevó hacía la cama, ahí la depositó con delicadeza. Rin cada día se sorprendía más con lo tierno que podía ser el Yokai, en muy escasas ocasiones pero la joven las atesoraba pues él las hacía solo por ella.

Soltó sus labios y continuó besándola por el cuello, agarró entre sus manos la prenda que Rin vestía que se había trasparentado por el agua y la rompió de un solo tirón.

‒ Pero que haz…‒ trató de hablar ella.

‒ No Hables. ‒ ordenó con vos grave el Yokai.

Sacó el miembro del interior de ella y en un rápido movimiento la giró para posicionarla en cuatro patas. Rozó su miembro en la entrada de Rin dejando escapar ambos sonidos de satisfacción ante los placenteros estremecimientos, empapó con jugos su pene y Rin intuyó lo que venía.

‒ Sesshomaru ¿Qué vas hacer?- preguntó ella afligida.

Él presentó una sonrisa sádica e introdujo su pene en la otra entrada.

‒ ¡Ahhhh!, gritó ella al sentirlo completamente en su interior.

‒ Este es tu castigo. ‒ dijo él entre jadeos.

‒ Si…ahh, es así lo gozaré más que…ahh…nada.- contestó ella entrecortadamente. ‒ Lo merezco amo, castígame más duro ‒ pedía ella gimiendo ante cada brutal embiste recostando su pecho contra la cama, él arañaba sus espaldas y ella se curvaba en señal de profundo deleite. Se arrimó sobre el cuerpo de su hembra mordiendo la marca en su cuello, Rin reaccionó moviéndose descontroladamente para sentirlo más dentro de ella.

‒ ¡Ahhhhhh!. ‒ gritó Rin extasiada al llegar a la cumbre del placer, retorciéndose y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru gimió roncamente al alcanzar su máximo éxtasis llenándola con su semilla. Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama recobrando sus respiraciones aceleradas y jadeantes. Sesshomaru salió de su interior y se acostó boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Rin se volteó y lo abrazó por la cintura. Cuando había normalizado su aliento acarició el rostro de su macho dándole besos paulatinamente en su boca. ‒ Lo siento mi amo.- siguió disculpándose.

‒ Cállate. ‒ contestó él para luego dedicarle una sonrisa. ‒ Nunca vuelvas a despreciarme porque lo pagarás caro, esto fue suave ante lo que te esperará si desafías a tu macho. ‒ aseguró tratando de parecer atemorizante.

‒ No lo haré Sesshomaru, siempre estaré dispuesta para ti. ‒ contestó sensual sentándose sobre el miembro del Yokai.

Rápidamente el pene se Sesshomaru se puso erecto respondiendo a los roces de su hembra.

‒ No me provoques Rin. ‒ Duerme ‒ ordenó Sesshomaru y ella lo último que deseaba en ese momento era dormir por lo que continuó con su juego de seducción. Sesshomaru la tumbó en la cama al lado suyo y sonrió ante la idea que surgía en su mente retorcida.

‒ Crees que fue poco castigo por tu insolencia ‒ preguntó roncamente y Rin asintió complacida, él la volteó dejándola boca abajo y la estiro desde las caderas, hasta dejar su sexo al borde de la cama, Sesshomaru de arrodillo, flexiono las piernas de ella dejándolas al aire y se medió entre sus piernas separándolos, presionó sus glúteos con ambas manos clavando sus garras en la piel de Rin quien gimió levemente, le dio un azote leve en estos y ella sonrió, cuando sintió los dedos de Sesshomaru acariciar su entrada cerró los ojos, él metió tres dedos en su interior, ella desvió la cabeza lo observó extrañada él nunca había hecho algo así de hecho era muy reacio a no experimentar cosas nuevas el apalancó sus dedos y bajó su cabeza dándole mordidas suaves por sus glúteos y pasando sus colmillos sensualmente mientras giraba los dedos en su interior a una velocidad sobrenatural que Rin la sentía incomparable.

‒ ¡Ahh! Amo, no pares sigue.- confesó la muchacha presa de la excitación.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante los reclamos de su hembra y metió su mano completamente en su interior descendió la cabeza y lamió su punto sensible mientras recorría su entrada con su mano lentamente. Ella lo sentía raro el miembro de Sesshomaru era grande por ello no dolía al ser reemplazado por su mano al contrarió se sentía delicioso. El paró con su arrebato y ella lo miró.

‒ Sigue hazlo rudo amo ‒ pidió mirándolo con los ojos dilatados por la excitación.

‒ ¿Dime exactamente qué quieres Rin?- preguntó sacando su mano y acariciando su entrada esparciendo sus jugos lentamente, sonriendo ante las respuestas dadas por el cuerpo al que sometía.

‒ Ahh, no juegues así.- respondió agitada. ‒ Tú sabes lo que deseo ‒ jadeó atrapando las sabanas en un puño y arqueando levemente la espalda para acercarlo más a su centro.

Sesshomaru aun no tenía la respuesta que espera y decidió seguir con su tortura sexual se posicionó mejor y empujo solo la punta de su miembro dentro de ella que gimió complacida y tan rápido como lo metió lo retiró, frotó su parte sensible de la chica con su dedo mientras la penetraba y sacaba nuevamente. Con sus sentidos altamente desarrollados pudo oler que Rin estaba a punto de venirse y repentinamente se alejó de ella.

‒ Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces? ‒ se quejó enojada y con insatisfacción. Girando la cabeza y mirándolo.

‒ No me dijiste que buscabas como quieres que lo adivine ‒ musitó "inocentemente" y luego se carcajeó por la cara de odio de su compañera, se puso de pie para ir asearse al baño. Abrió el grifo para el agua fría de la regadera y se metió bajo el agua. Ella se levantó molesta de la cama y un pensamiento depravado surcó su mente. Fue directamente al baño y entró caminado al baño eróticamente.

‒ _No eres el único que sabe jugar a este juego Sesshomaru_ ‒ pensó Rin con una sonrisa traviesa

‒ Amo, amo Sesshomaru.- lo llamó con vos sensual acercándose peligrosamente a él posicionándose frente al Yokai. ‒ Te gusta jugar sucio amo, pues juguemos entonces ‒ susurró exageradamente sexy en su oído, pasando su lengua en ella.

‒ Apártate Rin, ya tuve suficiente.- contestó él.

‒ Pues no veo que estés muy en desacuerdo con mis planes. ‒ respondió fijando su mirada en el miembro duro de Sesshomaru. ‒ Ella dirigió su mano hasta la altura del pene de él y lo tomo presionándolo suavemente, se arrodilló frente a él ante la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru, pasó su lengua por sus labios al ver la exquisitez que tenía frente a ella, dio un beso en la punta de esta consiguiendo que Sesshomaru gimiera levemente, metió hasta la mitad el miembro en su boca y ya sentía que no cabía más, era demasiado grande, comenzó a succionarlo mientras lo sostenía con una de sus mano por la base y la otra la paseaba apretando sus testículos. Sesshomaru ya no pudo negarse ante el placer que le brindaba su mujer y se dejó llevar por el instinto carnal, empezó a gemir más y más empujando sus caderas levemente contra la boca de su hembra cuando ella lo escucho jadear más descontrolado y completamente a su merced lo sacó de su boca, por lo que el abrió los ojos y la miró interrogante.

‒ Tú dijiste que por hoy es suficiente ‒ musitó sonriendo triunfante incorporándose y caminando en dirección a la habitación.

En el rostro de Sesshomaru se dibujó una sonrisa apremiante ante la acción de ella. Rin se sentía orgullosa de su "trabajo", le había devuelto el acto con la misma moneda, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta sintió que su amo la aprehendió por la espalda.

‒ Sabes jugar muy bien, pero ten en cuenta que soy tu amo, y por ello la reglas la decido yo ‒ aseguró antes de aprisionarla en un abrazo

‒ Pues creo que estoy aprendiendo del mejor ‒ aseguró girando la cabeza para besarlo.

Sesshomaru deslizó sus manos desde sus pechos hasta su vientre y metió su mano en la entrepierna de Rin para tener acceso a su sexo, la acaricio oliendo la excitación de su hembra, Rin comenzó a restregar sus glúteos en el miembro de Sesshomaru masturbándolo en el acto. Ambos gimieron al sentirse uno al otro lisonjearse arrebatadamente, Rin continuó moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo frotándose cada vez más rudamente contra el miembro totalmente erecto del Yokai, Sesshomaru frotó más vigorosamente sus dedos contra el clítoris de la muchacha haciéndola gritar al tener el orgasmo, seguidamente Sesshomaru se vino en los glúteos de su mujer.

Rin jadeaba tomando aliento manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y totalmente exhausta, cedió el peso de cuerpo para caer al suelo pero Sesshomaru la sujetó y la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a acostar a la cama, sabía que su compañera era humana y no tenía la mismo resistencia que él, la dejó ahí desnuda y cubierta con una frazada, le dio un beso sobre los labios y la dejó descansar, él se fue a terminar de bañar.

Sesshomaru salió del baño luego de una larga hora de baño y la miró fijamente

‒ Te quiero compañera ‒ susurró acariciando su rostro ‒ era mucho más fácil cuando Rin estaba inconsciente.

Sesshomaru escuchó los ruidos ensordecedores de muchas personas marchando sobre el techo de donde estaban provocando un ligero temblor, no le gustó por lo que se vistió apresuradamente y despertó a su compañera. El tenía el olfato y la audición más desarrollados que muchos y por ser el líder su deber era advertir a todos por lo que salió a los pasillos corriendo golpeando todas las puertas a su camino, cuando se escuchó el primer impacto.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre Sesshomaru? ‒ Preguntó Inuyasha llegando a un lado de su hermano y mirándolo preocupado.

‒ Nos están atacando derribaran el castillo ‒ El suelo no soportará y caerá aplastándonos con los escombros, no nos matará pero nos quieren obligar a salir de los subterráneos. ‒ contestó apresuradamente, saben que entrar para ellos sería la muerte.

‒ Salgamos a atacar ‒ propuso Inuyasha.

‒ Son demasiados no los sientes ‒ preguntó Sesshomaru e Inuyasha asintió.

El techo tembló y comenzó a ceder cayendo de este pedazos de rocas por lo que Sesshomaru se preocupó más y de ahí empezaron ataques sucesivos las paredes se figuraban y el techo ya no resistiría tantos ataques más.

‒ Salgamos a pelear Sesshomaru es la única opción ‒ musitó Inuyasha preocupado.

‒ Sí ‒ Contestó Sesshomaru ‒ Toshio, Mishio, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kuro, Saldremos a pelear ‒ ordenó Inuyasha lo miró interrogante, habían muchos más que estaban aptos para peleear, ir solo ellos sería como un suicidio pero eran los más poderosos los demás eran niños o no eran lo suficientemente poderosos y serían más bien un estorbo por lo que aceptó.

‒ Kagome y Mishio ‒ Musitó y ellos se acercaron ante el llamado de su líder ‒ harán un campo de energía ambos en él cual nos refugiaremos para salir ¿podrán?

‒ Sí ‒ contestaron ambos decididos.

‒ Inuyasha trae a Tessaiga ‒ ordenó Mirándolo e Inuyasha corrió a su habitación.

Se acercó a Rin que lo miraba conteniendo las lágrimas y por primera vez la besó frente a todos presentes.

‒ Cuida mucho a todos tu eres la encargada de la seguridad de todos aquí adentro aseguró a lo que Rin asintió.

‒ Kuro ‒ Tu te escabullirlas y correrás a las otras edificaciones avisaras a Maneki y Luego a Kouga del ataque que refuercen vigilancias en sus terrenos y que se preparen para el ataque ‒ ordenó a lo que él asintió.

‒ Cuando salgamos quiero que sellen la entrada y lo refuercen como sea posible,esten todos preparados para atacar si llegan a entrar.

‒ ¿Lo sellaremos ya… ya no volverán? ‒ preguntó Rin llorando. Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada fría para que no decayera él sabía que lo más probable era que todos murieran ese día por lo que no podía mentirle.

Salieron al exterior protegidos por el campo y quedaron impresionados al ver a un ejército de más de 100.000 hombres rodeándolos por todos los lados y no se veía el final de los soldados que eran como un circulo interminable. Sesshomaru miró en todas las direcciones planeando la mejor forma de peleear intentando sobrevivir hasta que vio a Hyo que lo miraba triunfante.

‒ El gran Sesshomaru, luchará con su hermano hibrido, su hijo hibrido, su sobrino híbrido y una humana insignificante…ohhh…siento terror ‒ comentó burlón logrando una carcajada entre los hombres.

Continúa…

Que les diré, bueno más de una vez he dicho que como lectora odio esperar las actualizaciones y odio más aún lo mensajes **Nota de autor lo siento no podre continuar por bla bla bla** jamás les haría algo semejante si no había continuado era por que no veía la continuación en mi cabeza y decidí esperar a que me surgieran las ideas en vez de escribir algo fuera de contexto y muy malo, que les diré lo siento, no es suficiente y lo sé, pero como consuelo tengo que yo he esperado 6 meses por un capi así que no me he retrasado taaaaanto tampoco jeje.

Espero que el capi sea de vuestro agrado jaja y intentaré no ser tan maldita… y continuar pronto.

**Mizune - Mei**


	5. Chapter 4

UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 3

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Las bromas por nuestro grupo reducido seguían, las carcajadas e imitaciones burlescas de nuestra muerte eran el eje central de sus conversaciones.

– Espero que en verdad lo sientas pues no tendré piedad y tú serás el primero en morir – aseguró fríamente Sesshomaru. – Pude percatarme del olor de Hyo cambiar a uno de terror y no era en vano pues una sentencia de muerte lanzada por Sesshomaru quien era implacable todos temían.

– Ataquen – gritó Hyo preso del pánico se desplegaron unos 100 hombres lanzando sus flechas con veneno pero el campo de fuerza los repelía. Hyo corrió huyendo, estaba confiado que hoy nos matarían y él sería el nuevo líder de todos los Youkais, aún así Sesshomaru era el más poderoso Youkai que hubiera conocido sería difícil de derrotarlo.

– Cuando ordene ambos eliminaran el campo por unos segundos – susurró serio Sesshomaru mirando a mi compañera y a mi cachorro que asintieron. – Kuro al escuchar mi señal tu correrás una vez abierto el campo, avisa a los demás, él que sobreviva de esta batalla será el nuevo líder y si nadie sobrevive dile a Maneki que cuide de todos pidió y el joven asintió. Inuyasha prepara a tessaiga ataca a los hombres de la derecha yo atacaré a los de la izquierda – ordenó y yo como todos asentí.

Los ataques con flechas siguieron pero al ver que no surtían efecto desplegaron 50 hombres con bazuca, lanzaban sus ataques, impactaban capsulas del veneno por el campo pero no lo traspasaban, bajaron sus armas cargando una nueva dosis.

– Ahora – musitó Sesshomaru se dispersó el campo y – Bakusaiga – gritó Sesshomaru.

– Viento cortante – ataqué a la par.

Kagome volvió a regenerar el campo y miramos la devastación que habíamos provocado con esos ataques, muchos de los soldados corrieron despavoridos, pero la mayoría quedó quito obedeciendo la orden de su líder.

– Ataquen – gritó un hombre con el uniforme de la organización todos se abalanzaron corriendo hacia nuestra dirección pisando los cuerpos que yacían haciendo una alfombra de cadáveres pero no podían llegar a nosotros, golpeaban el campo de energía con sus armas y nos disparaban a menor distancia aún así este resistía. – Dispararon con sus cañones pero él campo no cedió.

– Quítalo ahora – musitó Sesshomaru y yo lo miré atemorizado estaban muy cerca y eran muchos nos rodeaban por completo, Kagome me miró y yo asentí dándole el apoyo a Sesshomaru. El campo se dispersó y Sesshomaru atacó a todos con su látigo matando a todo lo que se acercaba, yo lancé otro ataque pero nos rodeaban cada vez más.

– Bakusaiga – atacó nuevamente Sesshomaru y yo ataqué con Tessaiga eran muchos los muertos por nuestros ataques pero parecía que los hombres en pie nunca acabarían.

– Cierra – gritó y lo hicieron – Son muchos no podremos pelear por siempre así – explicó. Mire a nuestro alrededor la escena era espeluznante habían muchos hombres en el suelo muertos y mutilados, estaba triste muchos de esos hombres tenían familias y nosotros los matábamos como cucarachas pero necesitábamos defendernos, ellos iniciaron la cacería y yo tenía que pelear hasta el último aliento de vida por mi familia.

Mishio se veía cansado, era un niño poderoso, pero no tenía la fortaleza de su madre, Kagome se veía imperturbable, mi cachorro se arrodillo tratando de mantener su poder espiritual pero no podía era mucho esfuerzo para él.

– Padre no podré aguantar más tanto tiempo – susurró a lo que asentí con una sonrisa, no quería que él me viera desesperado o molesto con él, era mi cachorro y sentía orgullo de sus habilidades.

– Toshio prepárate para pelear – ordenó y el niño asintió moviendo sus garras y colocándose en posición de ataque, Sesshomaru me miró y yo percibí en sus ojos un leve atisbo de miedo.

– Abre – pidió y Kagome asintió y eliminó nuestra fortaleza Sesshomaru se transformó en un gigantesco perro y aplastó a muchos con su cuerpo, yo lanzabas ataques sin parar y Toshio con sus garras destrozaba la carne de sus adversarios, Mishio se paró y atacaba con sus garras defendiendo a su madre quien lanzaba sus flechas, pasaron los minutos mi ropa se encontraba empapada de sangre, no me habían herido aún, pues era más rápido que sus ataques. Miré a Sesshomaru avanzar corriendo echando veneno por el hocico, todos corrían y gritan, el armamento pesado y las redes con veneno se posicionaron en dirección a Sesshomaru y lo atacaban con éstos por su gran tamaño él no los podía esquivar y se incrustaban en su pelaje, aún así el continuaba atacando aplastando y impactando su cabeza contra lo que tenía en frente.

En una hora de batalla, habíamos derrotado a la mitad de los soldados, pero mi compañera jadeaba cansada, Toshio atacaba con una precisión y de forma letal que impresionaba, Sesshomaru se veía muy perjudicado por el impacto del veneno en su cuerpo, aún resistía pues su cuerpo era inmune al veneno pero este lo estaba afectando y se notaba, Sesshomaru divisó a Hyo y corrió en su dirección, este retrocedió utilizando a los hombres como escudo pero Sesshomaru siguió lo agarró con la boca y se escuchó el grito desgarrador del hombre al ser derretido por el veneno del hocico del dai youkai.

Yo desvié la mirada para no ver los restos caer al suelo, todos atacaban a Sesshomaru este se veía muy mal por lo que decidí protegerlo, destrocé con kongosouha todos los artefactos que lanzaban las redes estas, explotaron calcinando a los que la operaban. Ya sobraban como 3.000 soldados nada más pero eran demasiados para el estado deplorable de nuestra agrupación, Mishio se encontraba inconsciente siendo protegido por el campo de energía de mi hembra, Toshio peleaba, pero se veía agotado, cubierto de sangre. Sesshomaru lamía las heridas intentando sanarlas, hasta que cayó inconsciente en el suelo tomando nuevamente su forma original, todos lo atacaron incansablemente con su veneno. Una ira inmensa creció en mi interior al ver tal escena y me acerqué con mis garras destrozando a todos los que atacaban a Sesshomaru, quería matar necesitaba de más sangre, salté y los asesiné con mis propias manos, defendiendo el cuerpo maltrecho de mi hermano.

En dos horas de batalla finalmente el líder del otro equipo ordenó la retirada huyeron como 2000 hombres, yo estaba descontrolado, quería perseguirlos y destrozarlos pero sentí unos débiles brazos bordear mi cintura impidiéndome cualquier persecución y depositaba pequeños besos en mi espalda, lo que tranquilizó mi instinto.

Me acerqué a Sesshomaru y trate de despertarlo pero no se movía parecía muerto pero aun podía oír el leve latido de su corazón.

– ¿Toshio podrás cargar a Mishio? Pregunté y este asintió – se veía al borde del colapso pero necesitábamos movernos rápidamente pues de seguro los hombres que habían huido alertarán a los demás, requeríamos un nuevo plan, cargué a Sesshomaru y Toshio lo intentó no consiguiéndolo y cayendo al suelo con mi cachorro a cuestas. Lo intentó nuevamente haciendo fuerza en sus brazos y lo cargó tambaleante se dirigió a las entradas subterráneas.

– Rin – grité pero no se escuchó nada del otro lado. – Apártense de la entrada – ordené pero aún no tuve respuestas, por lo que desesperé, empecé a remover las rocas de la entrada, ataqué con mis garras de acero pero y las rocas que cubrían la entrada caían de a poco por lo que continúe incansablemente hasta que pude hacer una grieta y miré al interior, y vi solo escombros, tome a colmillo de acero y realicé el viento cortante derribando por completo las piedras.

– Espérenme acá – ordené – cuida de ellos Toshio – pedí y él asintió serio, se veía preocupado y yo también lo estaba mis dos cachorras se encontraba en el interior, entre y esquivé un pedazo grande de roca que se desprendió del techo, recorrí las habitaciones abriendo las puertas, buscando a alguien con vida todo era tan silencioso y lúgubre se escuchaban los crujidos en el techo anunciando más derrumbes por lo que me apresuré entre a la habitación de mis cachorros pero estaba vacía, seguí mi recorrido y vi un youkai niño de unos 4 años aplastado por una roca, me acerqué y vi su cuerpecito aprisionado, su corazón ya no latía, por lo que no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla. Aspiré el aire intentando encontrarlos pero el olor a polvo, a tierra era tan acentuado que tenía mi olfato aturdido.

– Kioko, Sayumi – grité con toda mi fuerza llamando a mis cachorras.

– Papá – escuché levemente la voz de Kioko en un gemido cansado. Corrí hacia esa dirección desesperado veía en mi camino más cuerpos aplastados bajo el escombro, todos eran niños o hanyous con poderes muy inferiores, eran muchos. La luz de la luna afuera se filtraba por muchos orificios del techo derrumbado, llegué a la puerta del salón principal y a pesar de las dos horas de angustia sonreí al ver a mi cachorra por primera vez realizar un campo de energía al menos uno tan grande, mantenía en este a todos los sobrevivientes me miró fijamente y respondió a mi sonrisa antes de caer desmayada por el esfuerzo.

La roca que estaba sobre el campo cayó pero yo me acerqué alejando a Kioko y todos los demás lo esquivaron. Detallé con la mirada, había muchos heridos, otros inconscientes, algunos mutilados, giré la cabeza buscando a la compañera de Sesshomaru y la vi abrazando en su regazo a su cachorra que yacía herida en el piso, todo se había complicado, no podríamos huir con tantos heridos, y dejarlos abandonados a su suerte no era una opción.

– Escúchenme bien – grite quiero que las personas que estén sin lesiones ayuden a las heridas saldremos de aquí, no sé cuanto tiempo tenemos pero debemos apurarnos si queremos ver un nuevo amanecer – musité y todos asintieron. Tomé en mis brazos a Kioko y busqué con la mirada a Sayumi esta ayudaba a poner de pie a una hanyou adolecente por lo que sonreí, Sayumi nació sin ningún poder, pero ella era fuerte de corazón. Salimos al exterior y miramos la oscura madrugada en algunas horas más saldría el sol y para ese entonces necesitábamos encontrar un lugar donde reposar seguros, era algo difícil, y con Sesshomaru inconsciente y tan mal herido yo quedaba como líder de todo el grupo que me miraban con esperanza.

Salimos al exterior y Kagome me miró con los ojos brillantes, yo sabía que ella entendía la gravedad de la situación, todos los días desde el inicio de la cacería era una lucha para sobrevivir pero este día había iniciado el peor de los comienzos, el comienzo del fin.

– Niños fórmense aquí – musité y se formaron en mi frente unos 200 niños por lo que suspiré frustrado, habían como 2000 personas a quienes debía proteger, otras 200 habían muerto en el derrumbe. Sería casi imposible pasar inadvertidos con tantas personas – Quiero que hagan grupos de 30 personas – pedí a los niños que asintieron separándose de a 30, – ustedes indiqué señalando a un grupo de 7 hombres que eran fuertes pero no excepcionales, serán los encargados del grupo unos por grupo pedí y ellos asintieron serios

– ¿Qué haremos mi líder? – Preguntó Tetsu quería responder, lo mismo quisiera saber, pero todos confiaban en mí por lo que no podía decaer en estos momentos, era algo casi imposible sobrevivir un nuevo día pero lo necesitaba creer para que ellos creyeran y siguieran peleando.

– Cuidarán de sus niños, los llevarán en los refugios cercanos, quiero que junten toda la comida que puedan en el camino, hoy es casi imposible que los ataquen pues matamos muchos hombres, pero en la mañana esto estará repleto de hombres que querrán acecinarlos por lo que no podrán salir por 15 días, así que busquen todas las provisiones hoy a la noche y antes de despuntar el alba borren todos sus pasos e ingresen a los refugios. – ordené y todos asintieron.

Eran justamente 7 los refugios, la cueva detrás de la cascada, la cueva detrás del follaje cubierto por una gran piedra, el túnel subterráneo, la entrada en el árbol, el estrecho entre dos piedras, La cabaña en el bosque, el pasadizo secreto del templo.

‒ En 15 días mandaré un mensajero anunciando el próximo paso que daremos ‒ musité ahora partan ‒ ordené, las madres lloraban abrazando a sus niños despidiéndose, mi compañera se acercó y puso una de sus manos en mis hombros.

‒ Lo has hecho muy bien compañero ‒ susurró giré y besé sus labios lentamente lo necesitaba para pensar mejor.

‒ Gracias ‒ musité y ella sonrió.

‒ Necesitamos medicamentos de mi época, hay muchos enfermos ‒ susurró.

‒ Si ‒ concedí.

‒ Iré al pozo y regreso en 1 hora has que parta la caravana transportando a los enfermos ‒ musitó mi hembra.

‒ No te dejaré ‒ aseguré.

‒ Ahora eres el líder de todos, debes pensar en lo mejor para el grupo, además yo soy humana estaré bien ‒ aseguró. No pude refutar su decisión. ‒ ¿A dónde irán? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Iremos hacia el refugio del Lobo ‒ aseguré odiaba a Kouga pero era el mejor sitio al que podríamos dirigirnos estaba más cerca y había muchos ríos por el camino de donde beber agua.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ musitó Toshio por lo que desvié la cabeza en su dirección ‒ Sáigo 8 y Sáigo 13 están hacia esa dirección, deberíamos aprovechar y derribarlos ‒ propuso.

‒ Estamos muy cansados y heridos para ello ‒ musité ‒ no resistiríamos más una pelea contra cien hombres ‒ aseguré.

‒ Pero es lo… ‒ refutó.

‒ Mira a tu padre Toshio y a tu hermana, quieres que ellos se encuentren en medio de una sangrienta batalla inconscientes como se encuentran ‒ pregunté. El niño me miró y negó con la cabeza.

‒ Partamos ‒ grité ‒ y todos me miraron ‒ iremos hacia el refugio del lobo ‒ musité.

‒ Pero son 3 días de viaje ‒ musitó una Youkai Leopardo por lo que asentí

‒ Es la única opción que tenemos ‒ musité.

‒ Yo opino que vayamos al palacio de Maneki y Hyo ‒ musitó la misma señora ‒ ahí hay más personas poderosas y será solo medio día más de viaje, ahí estará mi líder ‒ comentó orgullosa. Todos murmuraron opinando sobre el tema.

‒ Silencio ‒ grité y todos me miraron ‒ iremos al castillo de Kouga, y siento mucho informarle señora que su líder Hyo nos entregó al enemigo y Sesshomaru se lo comió ‒ agregó ante la mirada aterrorizada de muchos. ‒ alguien tiene alguna otra recomendación ‒ musité enojado, se realizó un silencio sepulcral ‒ Partamos ‒ ordené nuevamente y empezaron a caminar lentamente ayudando a los heridos. Me acerqué a mi hembra y la bese profundamente.

‒ Te amo ‒ susurré.

‒ Te amo ‒ respondió por lo que sonreí

‒ Cuídate mucho compañera ‒ pedí.

‒ Si, tu también y cuídalos ‒ musitó acariciándome el rostro, ‒ nos vemos enseguida ‒ aseguró antes de girar y marcharse rumbo al pozo.

Tercera Persona POV-

Kagome caminó apresuradamente los sonidos de la noche la aterraban, faltaba poco para llegar a pozo por lo que corrió al llegar a este se lanzo en el interior rápidamente, llegó del otro lado y recordó que no había llevado nada para vender.

‒ Eres una tonta ‒ se reprendió saliendo al exterior de la otra época donde anteriormente estaba la pagoda ahora había una casa de material, salió al exterior y saludó a los Hijos de Souta con Hitomi. Les tuvo que pedir prestado dinero, estos le dieron sin pensar, en muchas ocasiones ella le había dado mucho dinero y ellos eran agradecidos. Kagome compró todo lo que necesitaba y volvió a la otra época caminó apresuradamente siguiendo la dirección de la caravana, había tardado a lo sumo 1 hora, corrió pues quería llegar pronto junto a Inuyasha hasta que.

‒ Pero mira que linda perra tenemos acá ‒ musitó un hombre y se escuchó la carcajada divertida de otros hombres por lo que la azabache corrió con más fuerzas.

Continua…

Bueno disfruté escribiendo este capi, en realidad por primera vez me ha gustado escribir una batalla, jeje espero que también las entretenga leerlo, bueno he intentado no tardarme tanto y actualizar a la par de mis otros fics por ello, hoy he publicado éste…Gracias por sus reviews son motivo de alegría y es la única paga de las pobres "escritoras" jeje

Mizune - Mei


	6. Chapter 5

UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 4

_Como todos ya lo sabemos Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes solo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi._

Kagome corría lo más rápido que podía, pero el cansancio por la batalla anterior se notaba en sus pasos; los hombres corrían tras ellas; pero la joven intentaba ser más veloz quería llegar con Inuyasha necesitaba verlo y sabía que él también la necesitaba por lo que lloró cuando su cuerpo no aguanto el ritmo de la carrera y cayó al suelo abruptamente.

─ Suéltame. ─ rogó la mujer cuando uno de los hombres se arrodilló frente a ella y levantó su mentón para observar su rostro.

─ Es muy bonita, creo que el jefe estará muy feliz con esta. ─ comentó a los demás, Kagome puso una de sus manos en la muñeca que la sujetaba y desprendió su poder el hombre apartó la mano gimiendo de dolor y Kagome aprovechó para ponerse en pie nuevamente y correr; debía llegar con la medicina, por ello, por más que su cuerpo se sintiera entumecido ella se obligaba a seguir.

─ Kami ayúdame. ─ pidió en un susurro; su visión se nublaba pero no se detenía. Hasta que ya no sintió las piernas y cayó nuevamente sobre la tierra. Se arrastró como pudo hasta un matorral de hojas y escondió dentro de esta la bolsa con los medicamentos antes de caer inconsciente.

Los hombres que la seguían sonrieron satisfechos al verla inconsciente.

─ Esta maldita bruja no sé que me hizo. ─ musitó frotando su muñeca. ─ Pero así me gustan. ─ añadió. Se acercó a la mujer, la tomó del hombro girándola para dejarla boca arriba, sonrió de lado mirando el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la joven; descendió su mirada directamente a los senos de la mujer cubierto por una blusa blanca que estaba manchada de tierra. Las grandes manos del hombre acariciaron rudamente el suave montículo de carne.

─ Oe. ─ musitó otro de los hombres seriamente. ─ volvamos. ─ ordenó.

─ Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo mas tarde. ─ murmuró ingresando una mano bajo la blusa de la mujer. ─ esperaré a que despierte. ─ aseguró mirando de soslayo al otro hombre.

El hombre iba a refutar la decisión de su compañero pero el estruendoso sonido de muchas personas marchando, consiguió que ambos se miraran aterrorizados. El hombre que recorría anteriormente el suave abdomen femenino, retiró prontamente su mano y la cargó en su hombro descuidadamente.

─ Déjala, será más fácil huir. ─ susurró el otro hombre seriamente. Pero éste hizo caso omiso empezando a correr con la mujer a cuestas.

─ Idiota. ─ susurró el joven hombre mirando a su compañero, y también decidió seguirlo.

Kagome despertó desorientada horas más tarde, sentía su cuerpo entero entumecido y mucha hambre.

─ Ya despertó. ─ anunció una dulce voz femenina; Kagome intentó incorporarse rápidamente asustada pero su cuerpo no respondió; había usado demasiado su energía espiritual, debía descansar y comer y pronto estaría bien; pero justamente eso le preocupaba; no sabía dónde estaba y necesitaba con urgencia de su poder.

La joven se limitó a mirar a su alrededor encontrándose con un grupo de cinco mujeres lo que alivió un poco el susto.

─ ¿Dónde estoy?. ─ susurró la azabache.

─ No lo sabemos. ─ respondió una de las mujeres la que parecía más joven entre todas; en su rostro aniñado podía ver reflejado el miedo por lo que Kagome intentó sonreírle para darle valor; pero todo intento murió cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella entraron varios hombres tomando a las mujeres agresivamente por los brazos.

─ Suéltame, a donde nos llevan. ─ musitaba una de las mujeres mientras luchaba contra el fiero agarre del hombre quien no respondió solo colocó el filo de una pequeña daga en el cuello de la mujer.

─ Camina. ─ ordenó. Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago, escuchando las súplicas de las mujeres, y luego las lágrimas, se preguntaba hasta qué grado de crueldad podía alcanzar la raza humana, pues los hombres se mostraban imperturbables arrastrándolas, la joven cerró los ojos cuando sintió a uno de ellos parado frente a ella.

─ Así que si puedes ser sumisa pequeña bruja. ─ escuchó al hombre pronunciar; la joven frunció el seño al sentir el hediondo olor del hombre muy cerca de su rostro, éste se había acuclillado para estar a su altura lo próximo de sintió fue la mano del hombre acariciando su rostro por lo que la joven abrió los ojos desafiante y ahí lo entendió, el mismo hombre del que había huido la sostenía firmemente.

─ Yu, el jefe espera. ─ se escuchó una voz ruda reprendiéndolo desde la puerta. El hombre no tuvo otra opción que tomar del brazo de la joven parándose y tirando de ella para que también lo siguiera. Kagome gimió audiblemente por el tirón y trastabillo pues no tenía fuerzas para soportar el peso de su cuerpo. El hombre no la soltó por lo que pudo evitar que cayera al suelo.

Kagome ingresó en una amplia sala, pero todo era tan tétrico que parecía típico castillo de película medieval, con la paredes de un color grisáceo y negro, en el medio del tétrico lugar sobre su silla de imponente roble estaba sentado un hombre; bueno pertenecía al sexo masculino pero la joven al verlo supo inmediatamente que se trataba de un Youkai; su cabello era largo, casi tan largo como el de Sesshomaru de un extraño color verde; sus ojos eran violáceos y de su boca sobresalían extensos colmillos. El hombre se paró lentamente con igual gracia que el anteriormente mencionado caminando lentamente hacia una de las mujeres que tembló visiblemente cuando el hombre la tomó por el mentón y presionó hacia arriba para ver su mirada.

─ No. ─ musitó con voz ronca. Soltando el mentón y caminando rumbo a la próxima que del mismo modo estaba aterrada, tanto que gruesas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, el hombre bufó y pasó a la próxima; que era de pequeña estatura y cabello largo color caoba, cuando el hombre levantó su rostro pudo apreciar el color chocolate de sus ojos y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. ─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?. ─ indagó acariciando la tersa piel con sus garras.

─ 14. ─ susurró la joven sin apartar la mirada. Kagome tragó duro al ver como el hombre sonreía siniestramente; en verdad la joven era hermosa y poseía una voz muy dulce pero aún era una niña, le recordaba a sus hijas.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer con la niña maldito monstro?. ─ el grito de Kagome retumbo en el salón, ella no lo decía por su naturaleza Youkai sino por su retorcida mente, pero eso logró atraer la atención del hombre que levantó la mirada, fijándola en ella, y antes de que pudiera pestañear ya lo tenía frente suyo con una de sus manos sujetando el cuello de la joven suspendiéndola en el aire. El hombre olfateó a la joven y sonrió macabramente.

─ Compañera de un Hibrido. ─ comentó entretenido presionando el suave cuello de la mujer que lo miraba desafiante el hombre sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella le dio una bofetada; en realidad no sintió nada de dolor pero el hecho que alguien finalmente lo desafiara lograba excitarlo de sobremanera. Soltó el agarre en el cuello y ella cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

─ Está bien, si tanto deseas aparearte con un verdadero Youkai, llamaste mi atención. ─ susurró a la mujer. ─ Llévenla a bañarse apesta a perro. ─ ordenó a sus hombres. Kagome se sintió sujeta por dos hombre uno de cada brazo, no pudo pelear, debía reservar fuerzas para su escape.

─ Takuto-sama. ─ llamó uno de los hombres por lo que éste fijó sus violáceos ojos en él. ─ etto…cuando termines con ella podría quedármela como amante, yo aún no he elegido a ninguna de las demás mujeres y como a los demás hombre le has…. ─ explicaba el hombre mientras el Youkai se acercaba al él con pasos gráciles pero mortíferos que lograban un escalofrío en el hombre. Las mujeres emitieron un sonoro grito de espanto cuando la mano del Youkai atravesó al hombre en el lugar donde estaba ubicado su corazón.

─ Crees que no olí tu pútrido olor en ella. ─ susurró muy cerca. ─ había dicho nadie podía tocar a las mujeres antes que yo. ─ musitó retirando su mano sin delicadeza alguna para luego caminar lentamente rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar.

End Tercera persona POV-

No podíamos avanzar tan rápido como hubiese querido además de los heridos, también habían humanos que no podían seguir el paso de un Youkai o hanyo lo que nos atrasaba mucho, tampoco podía abandonar a los más débiles, no podía dejar a mis cachorros ni tampoco a Sesshomaru, que jadeaba de dolor contra mi espalda. Rogaba a todos los dioses llegar con bien en el palacio del lobo, allí habían varios Youkais fuertes que podían ayudar.

Pero toda esperanza, murió cuando pude escuchar a lo lejos la marcha de varios hombres; estaban demasiado cerca al paso que iban en veinte minutos como mucho nos alcanzarían.

─ Inuyasha. ─ musitó Toshio sabía que él también lo había escuchado por lo contraído de su mandíbula.

─ Sigan caminando, rápido. ─ grité aunque sabía que era inútil debía intentarlo.

─ Es inútil. ─ susurró Toshio por lo que paré en frente a todos y miré los rostros de esas personas; debía intentar salvar a la mayor cantidad posible, bajé a Sesshomaru con cuidado reposando su cuerpo contra un arbol.

─ Escúchenme. ─ grité subiendo sobre unas grandes rocas para que toda la gente me viera. ─ Quiero que presten mucha atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo. ─ musité, toda la gente quedó callada por lo que proseguí. ─ Nos han seguido; era imposible que no lo hicieran, no pudimos cubrir el rastro ya que somos demasiados. ─ agregué y lo que siguió a esa declaración fueron lamentos, gritos y llantos. Sabían que no había nada más que hacer.

─ Silencio. ─ fue el gritó de Toshio que retumbo entre el tumulto y se lo agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

─ Quiero que todos los Youkai y Hanyo que no estén heridos de gravedad pasen esta roca y se ubiquen atrás de mi. ─ ordené triste. De las mil ochocientos "personas" poco más de setecientos quedaron frente al hombre por ende más de mil estaban atrás. ─ ustedes correrán lo más rápido que puedan hasta nuestro destino. ─ agregue girando para mirarlos no quería hacer eso pero no me quedaba opción.

─ Que pasará con nosotros. ─ indagó un Youkai anciano que había perdido una pierna en el derrumbe que aun no había sido tratado. Sentí una horrible opresión en el pecho; como decías a una persona que serían el sacrificio para que otros vivieran; no pude contestar a esa pregunta por lo que grite. ─ Vayan y si llegan al palacio díganle a Kouga que pelee; que luche por la libertad, pero que se olvide de esta batalla y si no vuelvo que cuide mucho de mi compañera. ─ agregué.

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio; nadie se movía o respiraba.

─ El líder ha hablado, corraaaaaaaaaannnnnnn. ─ gritó a todo pulmón Toshio brindándome su apoyo y lo próximo que se escuchó fue la rápida carrera, sonreí levemente quizá si mantenían ese ritmo llegarían en menos de un día.

─ Toshió. ─ llamé y este saltó para ponerse a la par de mí. ─ Tú aun tienes fuerza, ve con ellos, corre. ─ susurré poniendo una mano en su hombro, había aprendido a amarlo como a uno de mis cachorros.

─ Tú también puedes, porque no vas. ─ me susurró en respuesta.

─ No puedo dejar a mis cachorros, y a toda esta gente, pelearé hasta mi último aliento. ─ aseguré.

─ Yo para que querría vivir, como podría dejar a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi pequeña hermana. ─ contestó con lágrimas en los ojos, apreté con más fuerzas el agarre en su hombro para darle fuerzas, aún era un niño hanyo y temblaba pero era fuerte al querer proteger a los que amaba. Solo nosotros dos pelearíamos.

─ _Que pasará con nosotros, nos dejarás morir, no queremos morir, cobarde._─ Eran los susurros y gritos desesperados de las personas; tan solo me bajé de la roca y caminé entre ellos hasta posicionarme frente a todos, corrí rápidamente para alejarme lo máximo que podía de ellos e ir a recibir el ataque, que ya estaba muy cerca, miré a Toshio a mi costado y este asintió dándome fuerzas y eso fue lo último que pude apreciar antes de que las fechas llegaran volando, me aparte de un salto y Toshio hizo lo mismo corriendo ambos hacia el frente desenfundé a Tessaiga y con un ataque del viento cortante derribé a varios de los arqueros.

─ Toshio ve por la redes, las máquinas esas que lanzan redes destrúyelas. ─ ordené y este asintió corriendo a toda prisa y llegaron a una de ellas destruyéndola con sus garras, él era veloz mucho más que yo inclusive y muy certero; cuando iba por la tercera máquina de unas treinta uno de los hombres le disparó dando el impacto en su hombro, eso no detuvo al joven que siguió corriendo y destruyendo las máquinas como se le había ordenado. Yo con mi espada realizaba ataques a gran escala sin papar para disminuir la cantidad; pero esta vez pareciera como si fueran el doble que la vez anterior, no podía ver el final de los hombres en medio del bosque.

─ Inuyasha-sama ayuda. ─ escuché a mi espada, giré la cabeza comprobando que una reducida cantidad de hombre se había escabullido y estaba cortando el cuello de varios de los heridos esto hizo que la furia me consumiera solo veía rojo, sabía que me había transformado pues solo quería sangre, mucha sangre, ataqué con mis garras degollando a los soldados y también a uno de otro aliado la textura de la piel al ser rebanada me gustaba, el pasto y la tierra de nuevo se bañaba de rojo carmesí, mientras ambos luchábamos incansablemente; los pocos arqueros que habían sobrevivido disparaban flechas certeras a los heridos.

─ Sesshomaru. ─ se escuchó el suave susurro de Rin. Toshio miró en dirección a su madre por un segundo y vio la figura imponen de Sesshomaru parado frente a Rin protegiéndola con su látigo de las flechas que caían, se lo veía jadeante y su respiración era angustiosa; sufría.

─ Toshio, Inuyasha regresen. ─ fue el grito jadeante de Sesshomaru; él era el líder y por más que mis instintos clamaban por sangre cumplí la orden corriendo en dirección a Sesshomaru retrocediendo el tramo de camino que habíamos hecho.

─ Padre me alegra que estés mejor. ─ susurró Toshio sonriendo ampliamente. Sesshomaru repelía las fechas y miraba atentamente a los hombres con espadas y armas que se acercaban corriendo.

─ Inuyasha, toma a tus cachorros y tu Toshio toma a tu madre y a tu hermana y corran. ─ ordenó yo los protegeré. ─ aseguró transformándose nuevamente en un enorme perro.

─ No Sesshomaru, yo me quedaré con Tigo por siempre a tu lado. ─ aseguró Rin dejando de abrazar a su hija y parándose para acariciar la enorme pata de su compañero; sabía lo que él iba a hacer y ella no podía aceptarlo.

─ Toshio toma a tu madre. ─ ordenó nuevamente; en los dorados ojos del niño se podía apreciar como salían sin parar las lágrimas; observando a su padre. ─ Por favor. ─ rogó Sesshomaru por primera vez desesperado lo que salió como un aullido lastimero.

Toshio asintió tomando a su madre por la cintura se agacho para tomar a su hermana.

─ No, Toshio, suéltame. ─ pidió removiéndose entre los poderosos brazos de su hijo. ─ Sesshomaru, Seshomaru, por favor, no me dijes, Seshomaruuuuu. ─ gritó cuando el joven emprendió la rápida carrera al ver como su padre aplastaba a los soldados; yo busqué con la mirada a mis cachorros y del mismo modo tomé a los tres y comencé a correr. Los gritos desgarradores de Rin era lo único que podía escuchar hasta que el suave susurro de Sesshomaru se escucho.

─ Dile que la amé mucho. ─ pidió, ese sería mi último pensamiento, mi último ruego también que Kagome supiera cuanto la amaba.

Continuaa….

Hola a todossss….si lo sé soy una maldita, no tengo excusas por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo sin actualización, bueno la verdad es que no sabía cómo seguirlo siempre me ha sido algo difícil escribir drama y batallas y es así como quiero que sea la historia por ello me quedé estancada; se que un lo siento no soluciona nada jeje y ni sé si alguien lo leerá pero como ya lo dije antes no puedo dejar un fic sin final aunque me lleve mucho tiempo tarde o temprano actualizaré.

Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos

Nota: Por cierto Sesshomaru creo que nunca hablo en su verdadera forma; pero quien dice que con tanto años no lo ha dominado xD

Mizune-Mei


	7. Chapter 6

UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 6

_**Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahahi, yo solo creo una trama alternativa ya que he quedado bien frustrada amorosamente con esta pareja jeje**_

Tercera Persona Pov-

Kagome tan solo se dedicó a observar los pasillos del lúgubre lugar, mientras era arrastrada por dos de los corpulentos hombres de ese lugar; miraba concentrada buscando cualquier información que le fuera de utilidad para su escape. Ella ya había sido capturada en varias ocasiones; siempre rogaba por que Inuyasha fuera por ella, pero sabía que en esa ocasión ella debía ser fuerte.

Cuando una de las puertas fue abierta la joven fijó sus ojos en el interior sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con un estanque de aguas termales; detalló a los alrededores buscando una posible salida, pero todo estaba bordeado por altas murallas que más bien parecía de una fortaleza. La joven se sonrojó cuando luego del detallado análisis se fijó dentro del estanque donde estaban un grupo de mujeres completamente desnudas bañándose, otras sentadas en el borde rocoso tan solo sumergiendo los pies y hablando amenamente. Lo próximo que sintió fue un empujón en la espalda y no pudo evitar caer al suelo lastimando sus rodillas.

─ Báñenla. ─ ordenó uno de los hombres antes de abandonar el lugar. Todo quedó en un profundo silencio mientras la detallaban y luego continuaron con su baño ignorándola completamente.

Kagome intentó inútilmente ponerse en pie fallando en el intento por lo que tan solo se arrastro hasta quedar sentada contra la pared, cerró los ojos intentando dormir, ya luego vería como conseguir comida.

─ Inuyasha. ─ susurró finalmente dejando que el sentimiento de angustia la poseyera, en el momento que él más la necesitaba ella le estaba fallando, tenía miedo. ─ Quiero verte Inuyasha. ─ musitó en un susurro apagado mientras cálidas lágrimas recorrían su rostro; sentía una gran opresión en el pecho temía por ellos, cuando iba a dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia sintió unas suaves manos en su rostro acariciando intentando borrar las lágrimas.

─ Shiii… a Takuto-sama no le gusta cuando se llora, no llores frente a él será más duro. ─ se escuchó un suave susurro que acompañaba esa dulce caricia; Kagome abrió los ojos fijándola en los azules ojos de una joven mujer que intentó sonreírle pero logrando tan solo una mueca temblorosa. Los cabellos de un extraño color negro con algunas mechas plateadas la delataban ella no era humana a diferencia de las demás.

─ Gracias. ─ susurró Kagome sujetando la mano de la joven; los ojos de la mujer llenaron de lágrimas y de un salto agrazó por el cuello a una sorprendida Kagome.

─ No pude creerlo cuando entraste…en verdad no sientes asco…en verdad tu…eres compañera de un hibrido como yo…nadie aquí me hablaba, tenía miedo, tengo miedo…─ sollozaba humedeciendo el cuello de Kagome quien tan solo se dedico a acariciar sus cabellos; ¿se preguntaba cuantos estarían sufriendo como ella? Odiaba esa época, odiaba la naturaleza destructiva de las personas; había leído en libros de historia, y visto en películas la crueldad de los tiempos antiguos, pero todo era una burla en comparación a la realidad y el cuerpo magullado de esa joven lo demostraba; los visibles moretones y mordidas en su piel se veían dolorosas y para que el resistente cuerpo hanyou aun no se recuperara debía haber sido sanguinario.

─ Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí. ─ susurró Kagome prometiéndoselo.

─ Yo, intente luchar y también las demás pero él es muy poderoso. ─ comentó intentando convencer a Kagome que era algo imposible.

─ ¿Hay más hanyous aquí?. ─ indagó Kagome y la hanyou negó contra el cuello.

─ Pero si hay 3 Youkai. ─ musitó Kagome se había apegado más a los hanyous y Youkais en todo el tiempo que había convivido con ellos; quería salvarlos a todos.

─ ¿Sabes donde están?. ─ indagó y nuevamente la joven negó con la cabeza.

─ Yo, el día que nos atraparon las vi por última vez, él me eligió para…─ susurró sin poder terminar la frase mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

─ Oe…ven a bañarte. ─ se escuchó la suave voz de una de las mujeres que se acercaba caminando rumbo a Kagome con pasos gráciles. ─ Hoy pasarás por la pequeña iniciación, veremos si sobrevives para ser otra de las mujeres de Takuto-sama. ─ agregó sonriendo levemente. ─ Y no será nada fácil ¿ verdad Kohana-san?. ─ musitó maliciosamente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sesshomaru gruñía y continuaba atacando sin descanso; cuando alguno de los hombres de colaban bajo su enorme cuerpo para seguir a su compañera este dejaba que su pecho reposara sobre la tierra y por ende sobre los infortunados hombres; su cuerpo le ardía mucho y sentía un punzante dolor en todo el cuerpo; casi podía sentir el recorrido del veneno por su torrente sanguíneo.

─ _Rin, no dejaré que maten a Rin._ ─ era todo pensamiento en la cabeza del Inu daiYoukai, mientras intentaba matar a todos los hombres o al menos a la mayor cantidad de ellos. Cuando el Youkai ya no sintió sus patas y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo empezó a soplar para que el vaho del veneno los matara lentamente. Sus piernas ya no las sentía; la mayor cantidad de los ataques habían sido en esa zona, los hombres no se acercaban porque a pesar de tapar sus bocas con parte de su ropa el poderoso veneno se colaba por la piel y por los ojos; lentamente el lugar se había cubierto por una neblina de color violeta mientras Sesshomaru desesperado soplaba con mayor rapidez; veía doble, el dolor se había intensificado logrando que el rechinara sus dientes de vez en cuando para soportar su dolorosa muerte.

─ Ahhhhhh….no puedo respirar. ─ finalmente se empezó a escuchar los gritos desesperados y gemidos de los contrincantes. ─ Sesshomaru sabía que sería algo lento pero poco a poco morirían no podrían seguir a su compañera y eso hacía que todo valiera la pena.

─ Retirada. ─ ordenó el jefe de la división cuando uno a uno los hombres fueron cayendo sujetando su cuello y retorciéndose en el piso; los que aun no sentía la agonizante sensación de no poder respirar, y el dolor lacerante, inmediatamente siguieron las ordenes, volviendo por el mismo camino por el que habían venido. Sesshomaru finalmente sonrió levemente antes que su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad. De su boca comenzó a emanar sangre mientras las garras de su mano que era lo único que podía mover se clavan en el suelo intentando ahogar los profundos gritos que su cuerpo imploraba profiriera pero que él los retenía estoicamente.

─ Rin. ─ susurró, había sido muy feliz con ella, sabía que podía haber muerto en cualquier momento, aún no quería hacerlo, pero se sentía en relativa paz al saber que ella y que sus cachorros vivirían; en ese momento entendió a su padre, el amor lograba que uno haga cosas incomprensibles. Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa aún; la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, este salía por sus ojos y oreja. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos dejándose absorber por el alivio de la inconsciencia.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome era arrastrada nuevamente por dos de los guardias de ese hombre, no había luchado cuando estos habían ingresado en el "baño" para "acompañarla" hasta la habitación donde estaba preparándose para "el tan esperado encuentro"; aún tenía gravado en sus pupilas la imagen de la joven hanyou sujetándose fuerte de su brazo no queriendo dejarla ir. Cuando la puerta del gran salón se abrió Kagome quedó estupefacta al ver al hombre del mismo modo como lo había conocido solo que en esta ocasión estaba completamente desnudo sentado sobre una gran silla de roble y a sus espaladas las mujeres a quienes había conocido en las aguas termales vestían pequeñas telas de tul que no cubrían nada realmente a diferencia de ella que iba vistiendo un hermoso kimono color rosa pálido adornado con flores color amarillo.

─ Como lo pensé te ha quedado verdaderamente hermoso. ─ musitó el hombre mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa arrogante, ella tan solo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Luego los ojos de la joven fueron a parar en la joven hanyou cuya mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por su seguridad y eso se lo agradecía por lo que le sonrió levemente para darle ánimos no pasando desapercibido ese gesto para el hombre que amplió su sonrisa mirando en la misma dirección que la azabache.

─ Kohana ven. ─ ordenó el hombre la joven tembló visiblemente ante la orden dada.

─ Hai, Takato-sama. ─ contestó intentando sonar fuerte caminando y posicionándose frente al hombre. Esperando la próxima orden.

─ Hoy solo me quedaré con ellas, pueden volver a sus habitaciones ordenó a las demás mujeres que para sorpresa de Kagome se veían molestas por el "privilegio" que se les daba pero aun así cumplieron la orden dejándolos solos. Una de las manos del youkai se posicionó en el blanquecino hombro de la joven Hanyou. Kagome tan solo pudo ver desde su posición las garras que se incrustaban en la espalda femenina tirando de esta hacia abajo.

La joven tan solo se dejó hacer quedando arrodillada frente al hombre e inmediatamente tomó el miembro erecto del hombre iniciando la felación ante la sorprendida mirada de Kagome quien se quedó por un segundo impactada. El hombre tomó los cabellos del color tan peculiar de la joven y le marcó un ritmo acelerado que nadie que fuera humano pudiera haberlo soportar.

─ Detente. ─ ordenó Kagome al hombre que sonreía maliciosamente mirándola solamente a ella; la tentaba quería que ella peleara.

─ ¿Quieres tomar su lugar?. ─ fue la pregunta del hombre mientras estiraba el cabello de la hanyou para que soltare su miembro mientras la obligaba a que mirara a Kagome.

─ Por favor Takuto-sama deje que por hoy solo yo lo complazca, por favor. ─ rogó la hanyou por primera vez lo que logró una pequeña mirada de sorpresa en el Youkai; ella nunca hablaba más de lo necesario y hacía mucho tiempo no veía expresión en el hermoso rostro de la joven; la primera vez había llorado mucho lo que lo sacaba de quicio pero después de eso había actuado casi como un cuerpo sin vida cada vez que lo hacían.

─ Si, lo deseo. ─ susurró Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa sorprendiendo a los otros dos presentes acercándose lentamente.

Flash back

Kagome miró la habitación a la cual la habían llevado luego del baño; miró sobre la cama donde reposaba un precioso kimono de un color rosa pálido con flores amarillas por todo el atuendo. Había accedido a bañarse por que debía acercarse a ese repugnante ser de ojos violáceos lo máximo que pudiera; arregló su cabello y buscó con la mirada cualquier objeto punzante con el cual pudiera atravesar al hombre y purificarlo.

Giró la cabeza impactada hacia la puerta al oír como esta se abría y su expresión fue de un total terror al ver a uno de los guardias dentro, pensaba que había llegado el momento y ella aún no se sentía preparada; si bien el baño la había ayudado un poco a su cuerpo magullado aun sentía hambre; sentía que tendría el poder suficiente para utilizar su poder espiritual una vez; ¿pero si eso no fuera suficiente?.

─ Shiii…─susurró el hombre acercándose a kagome ella intento defenderse cuando él de un rápido movimiento la sujetó por la espalda y tapo su boca. ─ Tranquila solo quiero hablar. ─ musitó contra la oreja femenina antes de olfatear a la joven que se removió entre el agarre. Kagome llevó su mano y sujetó del brazo que tapaba su boca y cuando iba a atacarle escuchó el suave murmuro. ─ soy un hanyo como tu compañero, jamás intentaría deshonrar nuestra costumbre. ─ aseguró antes de soltarla.

─ ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?. ─ susurró la mujer girando para mirar los profundos ojos dorados del hombre, pero a diferencia de los ojos de su compañero estos eran mucho más fieros.

─ Necesito tu ayuda. ─ susurró. Kagome lo miró intrigada y el hombre prosiguió.─ Intenté que no te trajeran, pero cuando vi tu poder supe que te necesitaba. ─ explicó.

Kagome lo miró recelosa, no debía confiar en él pero algo muy en el fondo le instaba a confiar.

─ ¿Qué quieres que haga?. ─ pregunto la joven quien intento apartarse al sentir el labio masculino posarse en su oreja para susurrar lo más despacio que pudo.

─ Matar a ese asqueroso Youkai. ─ fueron las palabras emitidas por el ojidorado que dejaron estupefacta a Kagome. Y más aún al sentir el frio tacto de una pequeña daga que el joven puso en sus manos.

End Flash Back

Kagome guardó lo mejor que pudo la pequeña daga entre las mangas del kimono, mientras se acercaba al hombre que la miraba con los ojos brillantes; como lo hacía Inuyasha cada vez que iban a aparearse eso logró que apretara la daga con mayor fuerza, el cabello de la hanyou fue liberado y ella cayó al suelo sentada. El hombre esperó impaciente que la mujer se acercara a él, la mano de Kagome empezó a envolverse con su energía espiritual trasladándose en el objeto. Cuando llegó frente a éste lo miró de una forma desafiante que logró encender aún más al Youkai.

Kagome fue acercándose lentamente al peli verde que lo miraba expectante la joven lamió sus labios como si en verdad disfrutaba el hecho que estaba por besar los labios masculinos; el Youkai estaba quieto, muy quieto cosa que extrañaba a la hanyou; él por lo general era agresivo y dominante, nunca había esperado por un beso por lo que temía por la mujer.

Continuaaa…

Hola a todos/as si hay alguien ahí jeje…esta vez lo publiqué rápido verdad? Jeje espero poder conseguir la inspiración más a menudo y no hacerles esperar mucho.

Nota: No soy de las que matan los personajes…ni de las que dejan nota de autor de eso estoy traumatizada como lectora y por ende como escritora también; aun recuerdo que leí unos cuantos fic en los que al final matan a mi Inu y llore ya que no volvieron a revivirlo ni con las esferas del dragón.

Las quiere

Mizune- Mei


	8. Chapter 7

UN NUEVO AMANECER

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de la mente brillante de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**CAPITULO 7**

Las manos de Kagome temblaban por la presión que ejercía sobre el objeto, cuando estuvo parada frente al hombre, sonrió coqueta, quería llamar su atención; "hechizarlo" como hacía con Inuyasha para que no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera ella y así poder matarlo pero sentía asco y una opresión fuerte en el estómago.

─ ¿Ya no pelearas?. ─ indagó burlón el hombre, odiaba la sumisión voluntaria él quería que pelearan que lo desafiaran, ella sonrió de lado en un gesto de arrogancia muy parecido al de su compañero y se sentó sobre las piernas desnudas del hombre sin rosar la erecta carne; debía arrimarse lo máximo posible, acercó su rostro al peliverde y a escasos segundo de rosar sus labios con los de él.

─ Nunca sería tuya. ─ susurró segura antes de incrustar el objeto punzante en el hombro del hombre y la otra mano libre la depositó en el abdomen del youkai enviando luz purificadora a través de su cuerpo. Kagome abrió los ojos impresionada al sentir el empujón en sus hombro y luego el impacto de su trasero contra el suelo; sabía que aún no estaba recuperada, pero no creía que un ataque a tan corta distancia no resultaría.

─ ¡Corre!. ─ ordenó entonces Kagome a la hanyou en el suelo, mientras se paraba, él se veía debilitado por la introducción de energía en su cuerpo. ─ Kogana. ─gritó Kagome la hanyou reaccionó parándose rápidamente y corrió rumbo a Kagome cargándola estilo nupcial y corriendo hacia la salida a gran velocidad. Sabía que si Takato la perseguía la alcanzaría pero debía intentarlo.

Abrió la puerta que la guió a un pasillo extenso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo la mano de Kagome se aferraba a su cuello dándole ánimos, la Hanyou sintió sus ojos humedecidos en lágrimas, ella era especial, no permitiría que nadie separara a un hanyou que finalmente había encontrado alguien tan especial como esa humana y con esa convicción corrió lo más rápido que pudo intentando hallar la salida.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos lentamente, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, como nunca en su vida por lo que deducía que aun vivía, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado y tampoco porque aún no había muerto, se dedicó únicamente a mirar la luna en el cielo; tampoco es que pudiera moverse.

─ Oh...veo que ya despertaste. ─ escuchó un suave murmuro. Intentó ponerse en guardia pero difícilmente respiraba por lo que tan solo permaneció en la misma postura. Se sentía impotente y muy humillado; hubiera preferido morir en batalla. ─ Mejor duerme un poco más no quiero que vuelvas a morir. ─ musitó la mujer.

─ Ri…n. ─ musitó dificultosamente el dai Youkai. Debía volver; sabía que debía volver pronto con ella, era demasiado impulsiva, temía por lo que podría hacer.

─ Shhhh…he dicho duerme, cuando despiertes te sentirás un poco mejor. ─ ordenó la mujer acercándose para tomar un largo mechón de cabello del hombre y aunque estaba manchado con su sangre la olio. Sesshomaru tan solo cerró los ojos intentando dormir si eso ayudaba a que pudiera al menos arrastrarse hasta su compañera él lo haría.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome sentía el viento impactando contra su rostro por la rápida carrera, esa mujer era incluso más rápida que Inuyasha lo que lograba sorprenderla, la hanyou se detuvo y bufó cansada.

─ No se hacia dónde dirigirme, me parece que ya había pasado por esta puerta. ─ musitó a la sacerdotisa en sus brazos; olfateó el aire buscando alguna pista y sonrió ampliamente extrañando a Kagome.

─ Kogana. ─ se escuchó un suave murmuro. Kagome desvió la mirada en dirección a la voz y pudo ver al joven que le había dado el puñal.

─ Hiro. ─ susurró la hanyou.

─ Shhh…salgamos de aquí. ─ pidió antes de indicarle con la mano que se acercaran a él. Tomó a Kagome de brazos de la joven cargándola él estilo nupcial y corrió rápidamente siendo seguido por Kogana.

Cuando salieron del Lúgubre palacio la luz del sol los segó por unos segundos; pero aún así una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kagome, podía vivir un día más. Tan solo deseaba llegar junto a su familia.

─ No es por aquí, yo debo ir en esa dirección. ─ musitó la joven cuando el hombre emprendió una veloz carrera en dirección contraria al palacio del lobo.

El peli verde tardó varios minutos para poder ponerse en pie, sentía como si esa mujer hubiese drenado todas sus fuerzas.

─ ¡Guardias!. ─ había gritado el peli verde cuando ambas mujeres dejaron su recinto, pero había olvidado el pequeño detalle que él siempre prohibía que sus hombres estuvieran en "sus noches de boda", las mujeres que él elegía eran solo suyas.─ Interesante, ahora me gustas más pequeña bruja, mataré a tu compañero y te tendré para mi. ─ susurró acariciando la herida dejado por la mujer.

El hanyou que cargaba a la azabache detuvo su carrera cuando ella le tomó un mechón de pelo y jaló de éste con todas sus fuerzas para llamar su atención.

─ Duele maldita. ─ Se quejó el hombre, regañándola, exhibiendo amenazadoramente sus colmillos para amedrentarla cosa que no sucedió Kagome estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello por lo que se bajó de los brazos del hombre. Había sido una expresión demasiado familiar, había hecho que extrañara aun más a Inuyasha.

─ Gracias por todo. ─ musitó la joven respetuosamente realizando una inclinación de cabeza. ─ Pero aquí nos separaremos. ─ aseguró, tomando el camino correcto corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas humanas permitían. El hombre bufó frustrado.

─ Vamos Kogana la acompañaremos hasta que este a salvo con su compañero y luego volvemos a casa. ─ musitó el hombre a la joven que sonrió complacida.

End Tercera Persona POV-

Sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho y por primera vez en mi vida las lágrimas abandonaban copiosamente mis ojos sin poder retenerlo; había odiado, había admirado, había respetado y por sobre todas las cosas había aprendido a querer a mi hermano, sabía que él moriría, había escuchado el dificultoso latir de su corazón. Jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que lloraría la muerte de Sesshomaru; el Youkai más fuerte que había conocido. Y el llanto y las suplicas de su compañera empeoraban la situación.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón al mirar a Rin, la marca en su cuello ya no estaba, eso significaba que ya había muerto; abracé con más fuerza a mis cachorros intentando no derrumbarme; cuántas muertes había visto ya desde que había nacido; ¿Cuántas más habrían?, necesitaba abrazar a Kagome para soportarlo. Aún así corría con más fuerzas; el sacrificio de Sesshomaru no sería en vano.

Cuando finalmente pude ver a lo lejos la edificación del castillo del lobo, intenté sonreír pero no tenía fuerzas; había sido un día entero de carrera, mis pies sangraban y mi cuerpo entero estaba desecho, escuché el golpe seco y miré hacia atrás Toshio había caído, sin dudas también lo admiraba a él era un niño pero aún así era muy fuerte.

─ Ya estamos por llegar, fuerza, solo un poco más. ─ alenté al joven.

─ Padre, padre, padre. ─ susurraba el joven, finalmente Rin había dormido y el joven podía desmoronarse; las garras del niño se incrustaban en la tierra mientras arrodillado lloraba su pérdida. Bajé delicadamente a mis cachorros sobre la tierra.

─ Toshio debemos seguir. ─ musité no sabía que decir para consolarlo, Sesshomaru a pesar de ser una persona extremadamente fría; había demostrado a su manera el amor que sentía por sus cachorros y por Rin; entendía a Toshio.

El cuerpo del niño finalmente cedió a tanta presión física y psicológica y cayó desmayado, suspiré hondamente también no me sentía en condiciones de seguir. Veía borroso, pero estaba tan cerca de llegar.

Me senté sobre la tierra, coloqué a todos mis cachorros muy cerca de mí para protegerlos, sentía mis párpados muy pesados ya no sentí nada más.

Me sentía muy cómodo, no entendía que sucedía, lo último que recordaba era haberme recostado sobre la tierra, busque con mis manos a mis cachorros pero solo sentí la suavidad de una manta abrí los ojos aterrados.

─ Michio, Sayumi, Kioko. ─ llamé al verme recostado sobre una cama, ¿habíamos llegado al palacio del lobo?; no lo recordaba. ─ ¡Michio, Sayumi, Kioko!. ─ grité esta vez intentando incorporarme.

─ ¡Que decepción! Despertarte bestia, yo que me había entusiasmado cuando recibí tu mensaje pensaba cuidar muy bien de Kagome. ─ fue la frase pronunciada por Kouga que ingresó en la habitación seguido por Sayumi quien corrió saltando sobre la cama para abrazarme.

─ ¿Dónde están Mishio y Kioko?. ─ indagué alterado ignorando el comentario anterior.

─ Descansando Fue Mishio el que los trajo llegó muy agotado, pero esta bien. ─ aseguró.

─ ¿Toshio, Rin y Yuyi?. ─ indague.

─ Todos están bien. ─ musitó por lo que suspiré aliviado abracé con más fuerzas a mi cachorra.

─ Kagome, ¿Kagome donde está?. ─ indagué finalmente.

Tercera Persona POV-

Rin se removía en la cama, inquieta, sudaba frio y lloraba en sueños; abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente.

─ Sesshomaru. ─ susurró buscándolo a un lado en la cama. ─ Sesshomaru. ─ repitió en un susurro él nunca dejaba que ella lo llamara más de una vez, siempre acudía a ella. Se paró lentamente de la cama reparando en las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo y bello kimono que le habían puesto sustituyendo su ropa. Caminó lentamente rumbo a la puerta de la habitación saliendo al exterior. recorrió los pasillos del amplio lugar, ella conocía ese lugar. ─ el palacio del lobo. ─ susurró para sí.

Caminó lentamente buscando a Sesshomaru, habían muchos Youkai y hanyous heridos en la sala del amplio lugar siéndose tratados.

─ ¿Has visto a Sesshomaru?. ─ preguntaba a cada uno de ellos recibiendo siempre una negativa.

Siguió en su búsqueda del hombre que amaba, buscando en cada sitio de ese lugar pero lo que logró que detuviera toda acción fue un gran espejo y la ausencia de algo en su imagen. La hermosa marca morada en su cuello; el símbolo de su pertenencia eterna al dai youkai. Miró fijamente su blanquecino cuello donde anteriormente reposaba la luna.

─ Iré con tigo donde sea, te amaré y estaré con tigo por siempre. ─ susurró sonriendo a su imagen. ─ espérame Sesshomaru. ─ agregó antes de caminar lentamente rumbo a la habitación donde había despertado.

Preparó todo fríamente una cuerda, una silla, y un amarre a su cuello, la mirada perdida y la sonrisa en sus labios aseguraban que no había duda o miedo.

Continuaaa…

Hola…Hola…bueno este fic me gusta y mucho cuando estoy algo triste lo escribo y lloro jeje y luego me hace bien por ello me gusta compartirlo con ustedes lo siento si tarde en publicarlo…espero sinceramente que el capi sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por los review y por seguir la historia y por la paciencia y por todo…jeje

Mizune-Mei


	9. Chapter 8

UN NUEVO AMANECER

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**CAPITULO 8**

Tercera persona POV-

Su cuello dolía, y la respiración le faltaba, lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos por la falta de aire; por un solo segundo los rostros de sus hijos se dibujaron en su mente. Veía algo borroso y casi cuando estaba por perder la conciencia.

─ ¡Madre!, ─ escuchó el grito alterado de Toshio que con sus garras cortó la soga, cayendo el cuerpo de Rin justamente en los brazos de su hijo quien corrió para sujetarla. Ella tosía mientras él la sujetaba fuertemente abrazándola. ─ ¿E..s…tas bien?. ─ indagó el ojidorado contra la cabeza de su madre.

─ Toshio. ─ susurró Rin. ─ ¿Por qué? Déjame por favor ir con Sesshomaru, quiero estar con él, suéltame. ─ rogó la mujer peleando débilmente contra el agarre.

─ No puedo, no puedo mami perderte también, ¡no lo acepto!. ─ gritó sorprendiéndola; él siempre la había tratado con mucho respeto y al verlo al rostro sintió su corazón encogerse al ver el rostro de su hijo bañado en lágrimas.

─ Yo…─ susurró la mujer.

─ Madre yo haré lo que sea, tomaré el lugar de papá, te protegeré, te traeré comida, haré lo que sea; lo que quieras, pero por favor no me dejes. ─ Rogó. Rin observó atentamente a su hijo por varios segundos.

─ Sesshomaru. ─ susurró la mujer. ─ Sesshomaru. ─ repitió y finalmente pudo llorar por su pérdida abrazada al cuello de su hijo lloro, gritó, por la muerte de su amor; salió del trance aceptando la realidad. Toshio aguanto los gritos, suplicas y todo, porque la amaba era su madre, debía ser fuerte por ella y por su hermana; debía proteger lo que su padre con su orgullo y su vida protegió.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sesshomaru temblaba en el suelo por la fiebre, la mujer preparaba una mezcla de hierbas y otros ingredientes mientras miraba preocupada la demacrada figura del hombre; podía dejarlo ahí pero ya era tarde; se había obsesionado por las largas hebras plateadas, por el rostro pálido y delicado.

Al verlo pelear contra los soldados de una manera tan elegante y armoniosa se había quedado a observarlo y cuando éste se desplomó sin poder respirar. Había utilizado un poco de energía directamente en el corazón para poder reanimarlo; y para su propia sorpresa había funcionado su corazón había vuelto a latir. Era una bruja, no era la mejor pero al menos sabía algunas técnicas y pociones.

─ Come esto, te ayudará a purificar el veneno. ─ musitó acercando al rostro del hombre una pasta verde bastante sospechosa. Sesshomaru intentó apartar a la mujer gruñendo, no quería comer nada solo debía reposar; su cuerpo era fuerte; era un Youkai sanaría solo. Eso intentaba creer pero la verdad era que había perdido la movilidad de las piernas y los brazos ardían como brazas; sentía el veneno correr por su sangre; luchaba contra este; él era inmune a todos los otros venenos intentaba soportar también este.

─ No seas así ángel, abre la boca. ─ ordenó tomándolo por el mentón e intentando que la abriera, pero él se lo volvió imposible apretando fuerte la mandíbula. ─ ¡Esta bien muérete si eso quieres!. ─ gritó y caminando molesta se alejó del hombre.

End tercera persona´s POV

Estaba sentado afuera trepado en las ramas de un árbol cercano al palacio, como lo había estado haciendo todos los días desde mi llegada a este lugar; me sentía muy preocupado y ansioso, además del reciente ataque y los decesos ocasionados, no sabía qué hacer con lo que Toshio me había contado. Entendía a Rin yo me sentía desesperado sin tener noticias de Kagome no quería imaginar lo que haría sin mi compañera. Ya habían pasado más de tres días y ella aún no volvía. Yo cotejaba la posibilidad de ir a buscarla, pero todos en este lugar dependían de mí y sabía que Kagome no me perdonaría si los abandonaba.

─ Vuelve ya por favor. ─ rogué mirando el camino que conducía a la entrada del palacio. Kagome era fuerte confiaba en ella pero aun así temía mucho.

Bajé rápidamente del árbol al percibir el aroma de ella a lo lejos venía acompañada por dos hanyous; desconfiado esperé y gruñí cuando pude ver a Kagome cargada muy pegada a otro macho.

─ Suelta a mi hembra. ─ fue el grito que emití para intimidar al hanyou aun estando a varios metros de mí. Kagome desvió la mirada fijándola en la mía y sonrió ampliamente; también me encantaba verla pero no en brazos de otro. ─ He dicho que la sueltes. ─ grité corrí con todas mis fuerzas para atacarlo pero sentí un escalofríos al escuchar la voz lúgubre de Kagome.

─ Inuyasha… ¡abajo!. ─ hacía tanto tiempo, años, que no escuchaba esa maldita palabra, cuando pudiera despegar mi rostro del suelo le haría saber que no podía volver a hacerlo. Pero ella fue más rápida levantó mi rostro jalando mis cabellos y besó mis labios; su boca era tan cálida y su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla me daba una infinita paz. La besé extasiado había extrañado su dulce sabor introduje una mano en su cabellera para acercarla más.

─ En verdad su compañero es un hanyou. ─ escuché un suave susurro y me aparté abruptamente.

─ Sí soy un Hanyou ¿algún problema con eso?. ─ indague enojado la mujer se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

─ Inuyasha. ─ susurró Kagome tenebrosamente.

─ Keh. ─ mascullé odiaba que ella intentara domesticarme, pero no era tonto sabía cuando debía callar.

─ Nos vamos. ─ musitó el joven repentinamente yo los miré por primera vez detallándolos la joven estaba casi desnuda cubierta únicamente por una prenda que suponía era del hombre ya que este estaba con el torso descubierto y a él se notaba muy cansado. Parecía que había cargado a Kagome por un largo rato; no era mal agradecido.

─ No. ─ masculle él me miró desafiante y ella se escondió atrás de hombre y suspiré. ─ Entren coman algo, báñense y luego pueden marcharse. ─ ofrecí.

Él me miró desconfiado, era cierto, lo odiaba por que Kagome olía más a él que a mí que era su compañero, pero no era un cobarde para atacar a traición.

─ Agradezco sus intenciones pero es preferible que nos marchemos no creo que seamos bienvenidos aquí. ─ comentó el hombre mirando a los youkai que habían bordeado la escena esperando cualquier orden de su "lider".

─ No creo que sea buena idea que extraños entren en el palacio. ─ comentó uno de los Youkai en voz baja pero con nuestras buenas audiciones dudaba que no lo hubieran oído; yo coincidía con que era peligroso, todos eran enemigos en ese mundo, pero ellos me habían traído lo más importante, y yo odiaba deber favores.

─ Los que se oponen a mis órdenes y a mis decisiones pueden abandonar el palacio. ─ comenté autoritariamente, sabía que para sobrevivir debía haber un líder y aunque no me gustaba la idea ese era yo por lo que debían aprender a aceptar mis decisiones ya que las culpas siempre recaerían en mí.

─ Kohana, hiro por aquí. ─ musitó Kagome para romper el tenso ambiente yo gruñí en desacuerdo con la forma como pronunció el nombre de ese hombre y Kagome sonrió; yo lo sabía esa perra era cruel y disfrutaba al verme celoso.

Caminamos rumbo a la entrada. En el balcón de su habitación Rin miraba abstraída hacia el horizonte; ya no lloraba, tampoco reía tan solo había estado en ese lugar por dos días mirando.

─ Rinnnn. ─ gritó Kagome agitando los brazos para llamar su atención. No recibiendo ninguna respuesta de la mujer que quedó impasible en la misma postura.

─ Es…es hermosa. ─ escuché el susurró del hanyou, no pude evitar desviar la mirada y observarlo en forma de advertencia. Este no se enteró de mi amenaza visual por observar fijamente hacia arriba donde estaba la melancólica figura femenina.

─ Oe…Rin ya volví. ─ volvió a gritar mi compañera siendo Ignorada nuevamente por lo que desvió la mirada fijándola en la mía; supe inmediatamente que me preguntaba al mirar sus ojos preocupados.

─ Sesshomaru murió. ─ musité. Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrima y lo próximo que sentí fueron sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y llorando contra mi hombro.

Tercera Persona´s POV-

Los ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente, pudo sentir el rocío de la noche acariciar su piel, podía ver la luna, percibir todos los ruidos del bosque, y oler el olor a muerte en el aire; no podía moverse, sentía en ese momento la frustración que sentían las personas débiles, uno no lo es porque quiere simplemente no se puede hacer otra cosa. Pero algo era cierto, estaba vivo, no podía mover las piernas y sus brazos estaban entumecidos, pero el dolor proporcionado por el veneno había cedido. Con mucha dificultad intentó sentarse pero le resultó algo imposible. Su garganta estaba seca por la falta de agua. Escuchó a lo lejos alguien acercarse, su audición aun funcionaba a la perfección y su olfato también por lo que prontamente supo de quien se trataba.

─ Ohh…mi ángel sí que eres fuerte. ─ comentó la mujer cuando estuvo frente al hombre mirando los profundos y fríos ojos dorados. El hombre desvió la mirada a la otra persona que acompañaba a la mujer. ─ Cárgalo, lo llevaremos a mi cabaña. ─ ordenó al hombre quien asintió y se acercó tomando al peliplateado y cargándolo sobre su hombro. Sesshomaru mordió sus labios aguantando el grito que su cuerpo rogaba proferir pero que su orgullo le impedía. Hubiere luchado, aun podía morder, escupir veneno, solo eran dos débiles humanos pero al ver que caminaban en dirección al palacio del lobo se dejó transportar.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata ingresaron en una cabaña el hombre bajó a Sesshomaru sobre un futon y se despidió de la mujer luego de recibir su paga. La mujer se paró observando por milésima vez al hombre. Se arrodilló a un costado del hombre y acarició las hebras plateadas luego sus dedos ascendieron acariciando la luna en la frente del hombre, la otra mano se posicionó en el firme torso masculino introduciendo su mano bajo la tela acariciando la caliente piel del youkai quien gruñó amenazante.

─ Deja de tocarme asquerosa humana. ─ ordenó con voz rasposa, ella descendió la mano que estaba en la frente posicionándolo donde estaba el dormido miembro del dai youkai quien intentó apartarla, gruñendo más sonoramente y exhibiendo sus largos colmillos.

La mano que lo acariciaba lo asqueaba pero lo que más repulsión le causaba era el ser subyugado.

─ _Rin_. ─ pensó con pesar al no poder hacer nada por apartarla.

─ Por que no solo lo disfrutamos, no soy fea verdad, mírame. ─ musitó mientras abría bruscamente su ropa exponiendo sus redondos senos. ─ Sesshomaru cerró los ojos negándose a complacerla. ─ Tsk. ─ masculló molesta la mujer, nunca nadie la había humillado como ese hombre en ese momento. ─ Pronto rogaras por poseerme. ─ aseguró la mujer dando la espalda.

Sesshomaru agradeció en ese momento el hecho de ser hiriente y gélido, solo Rin no se intimidaba cuando él era así, solo ella lo desafiaba. Cerró los ojos pensando que hacer para huir, quizá el castillo estaba a poco menos de un día de viaje corriendo pero arrastrándose llegaría en dos o tres días pero primero debía recuperarse. Intentó mover sus dedos lentamente sintió unos a uno el movimiento de ellos por lo que se sintió satisfecho. Intentó levantar un brazo pero fue inútil aunque si puedo moverlo sobre la superficie. Poco a poco fue intentando recuperar su movilidad y rápidamente los rayos del sol ya se colaban por las maderas de cabaña. Por primera vez estaba valorando los pequeños avances, y que la mujer ya no había aparecido, quizá esa era la forma de "castigarlo", dejarlo sin comida y agua; pero él era un Youkai eso no lo mataría.

─ _No puedo mover los dedos del pie, definitivamente ya no podré volver a caminar._ ─ analizaba fríamente, mirando el techo del lugar, ya estaba por anochecer nuevamente. ─ no importa cómo pero llegaré junto a ustedes espérenme. ─ susurró pensando en las tres personas que lo esperaban, cerró los ojos agotado e intento dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia

La mujer entró en la habitación y suspiró al verlo dormido. Él era tan hermoso y aunque deseaba mantenerse enojada hasta escucharlo rogar por ella simplemente no podía. Ella gateó posicionándose, nuevamente a un costado del hombre y detalló el dormido rostro del hombre, se subió a horcada sobre su "presa". Sesshomaru se sobresaltó al sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo e intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo no respondió.

─ Aléjate. ─ gruñó al sentir como la mujer se retorcía sin pudor alguno rosando ambos sexos sobre la tela iniciando un lento vaivén. Sesshomaru se sintió sorprendido, furioso y asqueado cuando su miembro reaccionó a las insistentes fricciones; deseó con todas sus fuerzas lanzar a la mujer contra la pared, pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados presionando ambas manos en puño logrando que sangrara por la presión.

Ella gimió al sentir una respuesta positiva a sus acciones y siguió contoneándose, el miembro del peli plateado reaccionó completamente sorprendiendo a la mujer.

─ Mmmm…delicioso. ─ gimió.

Sesshomaru abrió finalmente los ojos mostrando una mirada mortífera; se odiaba, por no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, odiaba que ella estuviera colando su mano bajo la tela y acariciando la piel que por años solo Rin había tocado, le asqueaba el olor de la mujer, ella se despojó de la parte superior del traje mientras Sesshomaru solamente observaba el rostro de la mujer.

─ Me gustas, si te portas bien yo te cuidaré por siempre. ─ murmuró ella recostándose sobre el cuerpo del hombre colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro masculino. Relamió sus labios mientras observaba los labios de Youkai, cuando ella rosó los labios masculinos, él lamió delicadamente el labio superior, ella gimió feliz y complacida por la respuesta masculina.

─ Haré lo que desees. ─ murmuró entre dientes el ojidorado y ella sonrió más ampliamente. ─ _Tonta humana, te mataré_. ─ pensó el Youkai, ella besó la suave piel de la mejilla masculina descendiendo al cuello blanquecino en ese momento Sesshomaru sonrió ampliamente y antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar incrustó sus largos colmillos en la yugular de la mujer introduciendo veneno al cuerpo femenino.

Sonrió complacido al escuchar los gritos agónicos de la mujer mientras arañaba su cuello y en menos de un minuto su corazón dejó de latir y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del Youkai.

Sesshomaru luchó por apartar el cadáver, pero no podía, quería gritar de frustración pero solo siguió intentando levantar su brazo.

Dos días después el olor putrefacto de la mujer lo estaba por enloquecer, quizá aun no era demasiado fuerte pero para su olfato era más de lo que podía soportar, finalmente pudo levantar su brazo y con un leve empujón mandó el cuerpo hasta la pared contraria. Con mucho esfuerzo intentó sentarse y se sintió satisfecho al lograrlo.

Tres días, seis días, ocho días ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Rin, la extrañaba, sabía que con solo verla todo lo demás pasaría a no importar nada. Pero por otro lado aún se sentía muy culpable por su "infidelidad".

Continua…

Hola hola…sé que dejé muy abandonado este fic...en verdad lo lamento mucho…por ello intentaré subir dos capis hoy en compensación, sé que hay dos o tres personitas que siempre lo leen y por ustedes lo continuo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews de siempre…y espero el capi haya sido de su agrado.

Mizune- Mei


	10. Chapter 9

UN NUEVO AMANECER

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**CAPITULO 9**

Faltaba muy poco sus garras se incrustaron en la tierra y estiró su cuerpo moviéndose de a poco, ya podía ver la estructura del palacio, sonrió de lado cuando finalmente pudo apreciar a lo lejos la entrada del lugar. Levantó la cabeza observando su meta y entonces la vio.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru miraban fijamente la escena, frente a él estaba Rin, SU Rin hablando con un hanyou, que por cierto él no conocía, intentaba parecer imperturbable pero la ira en su interior crecía y por otro lado no se sentía en derecho de reclamarle nada. Aun podía sentir el olor de la humana que lo había "rescatado" en su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru detallo la figura demacrada de su compañera, estaba pálida y había perdido mucho peso, sus ojeras eran muy pronunciadas aun así era sumamente hermosa. Se sentó dificultosamente recostando su espalda por un árbol y se dedicó a escuchar la conversación.

─ ¿Entonces hoy ya te sientes mejor?. ─ indagó el joven. Sesshomaru frunció el seño.

─ _Y a Ti que te importa cómo se encuentre MI perra._ ─ pensó.

─ Sí, Tu compañía me ha hecho bien. ─ susurró Rin, Sesshomaru intento que esas palabras no importaran pero sentía algo extraño en el pecho.

─ Me alegro, ¿quieres que hoy leamos algo?. ─ indagó sentándose sobre el pasto al costado de la edificación siendo seguido por la mujer.

─ Sí. ─ susurró Rin; él nunca había hecho nada de eso con ella, el joven leía una novela que Kagome le había regalado a Rin. Sesshomaru sabía que era su preferida pues siempre hablaba ilusionada de las palabras cursis que se decían los personajes. Por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar, que Rin merecía más de lo que él le daba.

Cerró los ojos escuchando las palabras leídas por el hombre.

─ Es hermosa. ─ aseguró el hombre mirando directamente a Rin pero haciendo alusión a la novela.

─ Sí. ─ susurró la mujer.

─ ¿Entonces, por qué lloras?. ─ indagó el hombre. Sesshomaru que no podía más verla se sobresaltó por la declaración y pronto pudo percibir el olor salino.

Rin no pudo contestar pronto las lagrimas se convirtieron en un sonoro llanto. Sesshomaru incrustó sus garras en el suelo aguantando las ganas de salir y aunque no la abrazaría cariñosamente, podría mirarla y apoyarla. Con este pensamiento se sintió más miserable aun, el había dado a Rin una relación fría, sin abrazos o palabras dulces.

─ Tranquila, llora todo lo que necesites. ─ musitó el joven. Sesshomaru no podía verlo pero por el sonido aplacado del llanto supo que Rin había abrazado al hombre y llorado contra su pecho.

─ _Pensé que harías una tontería si no llegaba, por eso hice todo lo que pude por volver a ti, pero ahora que veo que tienes personas que te tratan con más cariño y atención me siento estúpido._ ─ pensó. Dolía, mucho más que él veneno, dolía, y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Podría ser egoísta y volver a reclamar a Rin como su compañera, o podía dejarla y que ese hanyou algún día la conquistara y la marcara, él podría brindarle algo que Sesshomaru no se sentía capaz de darle.

─ Lo siento. ─ susurró Rin entre sollozos, apartándose del hombre.

─ ¿Quieres que continúe leyendo?. ─ indagó intentando animar a la joven.

─ No, prefiero ir a dormir un poco, gracias por su tiempo Asuhara-san. ─ musitó intentando esbozar una sonrisa aun con el rostro lloroso.

─ Llámame Hiro. ─ pidió el hombre.

Rin ya no agregó nada solamente se alejó. Sesshomaru sonrió amargamente. Por un momento pudo ver a Rin de pequeña corriendo tras él con flores, su amplia y pura sonrisa y una devoción absurda hacia él. Sonrió levemente; sintió una presencia frente a él por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver la misma tierna sonrisa reflejada en el rostro de su hijo quien sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

End Tercera Persona´s POV-

Todo había cambiado desde el día del ataque, el espíritu de batalla había muerto con sus seres queridos; todos habíamos perdido a alguien, un padre, un hermano, un compañero. Yo tan solo caminaba entre esos seres que ya parecían resignados a morir; y no sabía que podía decir o hacer para recobrar ese anhelo que habíamos mantenido por ver el amanecer en el que seríamos libres de toda persecución. Sentí la pequeña mano de Kagome entrelazándose a la mía y agradecí infinitamente ese apoyo.

─ Inuyasha creo que debemos llamar a una asamblea y seguir con los planes que teníamos, destruir las instalaciones de Sáigo. ─ Musitó mi compañera.

─ Si, ayer partió Kuro al palacio de Maneki deben estar por llegar, y envié a Mishio junto a Totosai para traer las espadas; esperemos que ya estén listas. ─ comenté. Kagome había estado muy triste por todos y principalmente por Rin. Pero hacía tres días que Rin se reunía con el hanyou, se la veía mejor, al menos ya demostraba sus sentimientos, eso hacía que Kagome estuviera más tranquila.

Habían pasado nueve días desde el ataque, y en la última asamblea se había decidido atacar en tres semanas, por ello era necesaria una nueva reunión cambiando los líderes luego de las recientes bajas y adelantando los planes antes de que el enemigo atacara nuevamente. Pude percibir a lo lejos el aroma de Sesshomaru por lo que corrí saliendo afuera de la edificación y lo primero que vi fue al hanyou sentado sobre el césped observando despreocupadamente los árboles.

Corrí apresurado donde me guiaba mi olfato y miré el pequeño charco de sangre al costado de un árbol, y el olor de Toshio. Sesshomaru estaba vivo no pude contener una gran sonrisa. Podía ver la esperanza resurgir.

Iba a seguir el aroma de Toshio y Sesshomaru pero el olor de Kuro hizo que desistiera de la idea y esperara la llegada del Youkai en ese lugar. Un fuerte viento alerto su llegada y luego la figura del joven se hizo visible. Kuro era uno de los más veloces por ello Sesshomaru siempre le había confiado está clase de misiones.

─ Inuyasha-sama. ─ saludó al llegar haciendo una reverencia. Era muy extraño tanto respeto hacia mi persona pero solo asentí con la cabeza esperando su informe. ─ Le tengo muy malas noticias, el palacio de Maneki fue atacado. ─ informó.

─ Número de sobrevivientes. ─ indague intentando sonar frio como Sesshomaru pero dolía mucho; Maneki había sido como un padre para mi estos tres años, era una muy buena persona, era fuerte y lo admiraba.

─ Cero. ─ Susurró. ─ Al parecer Maneki había instalado explosivos dentro del palacio y para evitar que se llevaran a los heridos para sus experimentos, decidió detonarlos y matar a todos.

─ Kuso, kuso, kuso. ─ mascullé y golpee un árbol intentando contener mi frustración, ahora solamente quedábamos nosotros; solamente las tres mil personas en ese lugar y los doscientos niños en los refugios secretos. Habíamos perdido a más de la mitad en tan solo 9 días. Kuro me miraba estoicamente esperando cualquier orden pero yo no veía una salida ya no teníamos lugar donde escondernos, pelear ya no tenía sentido.

─ Inuyasha-sama, podría hablar con usted a solas. ─ escuche la voz del hanyou que si recordaba bien se llamaba Hiro.

─ Ahora no es buen momento. ─ Aseguré estaba enojado, frustrado.

─ Solo unos minutos. ─ pidió. Le miré fijamente por unos segundos y luego asentí.

─ Kuro, entra al palacio, come, descansa, has hecho un gran trabajo. ─ susurré. El asintió y caminó rumbo al palacio. ─ Kuro, no comentes de esto con nadie es un secreto. ─ agregue. El giró la cabeza y asintió antes de seguir con su camino. ─ Sígueme. ─ ordené al hanyou quien asintió y corrió atrás mío.

Cuando creía que la distancia era prudente me detuve y enfrente al joven para que hablara.

─ Me disculpo, no pude evitar oír la reciente conversación. ─ comento por lo que fruncí el seño enojado. ─ Estoy muy agradecido con usted y con la señora Kagome, por dejarnos quedar estos días. ─ agregó.

─ Ahora que sabes que pronto nos atacarán quieres irte. ─ supuso Inuyasha.

─ Sí. ─ aseguró el hanyou.

─ Está bien, partan hoy así tendrán más posibilidades. ─ aconsejó Inuyasha.

─ Es usted una buena persona. ─ musitó el hanyou.

─ Keh. ─ masculló Inuyasha. ─ Si eso era todo, volvamos, quiero estar con mi familia. ─ agregue.

─ Inuyasha yo estos días he estado observándolos, son buenas personas por ello no quiero que mueran, le confesaré un secreto de mi clan que ha sido guardado por siglos. ─ susurró. ─ mi padre es el líder actual de los Youkai Tigre, nuestra raza ha vivido desde hace siglos, en una aldea que se encuentra en un lugar desolado, pero lo que ha asegurado nuestra conservación es que nuestra aldea esta varios metros bajo el suelo, si partimos ahora y llegamos allí ya no tendrán que pelear, viviremos una vida pacífica.

─ Pero…─ susurré impactado por la noticia, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ─ tarde o temprano necesitaremos salir a la superficie para conseguir comida y ahí nos cazaran. ─ susurré.

─ No, en nuestra aldea tenemos plantaciones, agua, y todo lo necesario para vivir. ─ explicó.

─ ¿Entonces por que abandonaron ese lugar?. ─ indagué escéptico.

─ Yo lo abandoné por seguir a mi hermana. ─ comentó.

─ ¿Hermana? ─ indague.

─ Kohana. ─ susurró. ─ Ella se molestó con mi padre pues él ha decidido finalmente tomar a otra mujer como compañera. Mi hermanita no lo aceptó por ello huyo, pero luego de todo lo que pasamos, ella lo único que desea es volver a la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar.

─ ¿Podríamos ir todos?. ─ indagué, sonaba a trampa pero ya no teníamos otras opciones.

─ Si, pero le advierto que lo más probable es que todos muramos mi aldea esta a 8 días corriendo desde aquí. ─ explicó, sonaba un plan suicida, pero la esperanza de una vida tranquila a tan solo ocho días era algo por lo que yo me animaría a arriesgarme.

Cuando volvimos al palacio llamé a una asamblea urgente. Kagome me había reprendido por mi repentina fuga, en menos de media hora todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal.

─ Escúchenme atentamente. ─ musité finalmente y todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. ─ he sido informado que todos los que se encontraban en el palacio custodiado por Maneki han sido atacados y lamentablemente todos han muerto. ─ comenté seguido de la frase vinieron lamentaciones, gritos e inclusive desmayos. ─ pronto quizá también atacarán este lugar. ─ agregué. ─ Pero tenemos una oportunidad.

─ Ya no quiero pelear, es mejor morir, nunca termina, cuántas muertes más debemos presenciar. ─ gritó una mujer Youkai que como Rin había perdido su compañero.

─ Solo les pido un último esfuerzo, será la última batalla, y les prometo que alcanzaremos la paz. ─ aseguré, de una u otra forma la paz vendría o con la vida o con la muerte. ─ Debemos salir ahora, así que todos aquellos que deseen pelear por su vida, por nuestros deseos por favor salgan afuera, es decisión de ustedes, no los obligaré. ─ musité.

─ Yo pelearé. ─ aseguró Kouga, quien fue el primero en caminar rumbo a la salida. Seguido por varios Youkais fieles a él.

─ Se que es difícil luchar por la vida, se que fueron muchas muertes, se que todo parece oscuro ahora, pero si mi compañero dice que será la última batalla no es mejor morir intentando alcanzar nuestros deseos antes que morir cobardemente escondidos y gimiendo de agonía, si se quedan aquí ciertamente morirán, si deciden pelear probablemente vivirán. Yo pelearé a tu lado. ─ aseguró Kagome caminando rumbo a la salida varias personas siguieron a Kagome y yo sonreí orgulloso.

─ Yo…ya no tengo deseos de vivir, pero no acepto la muerte de mis hijos, pelearé. ─ aseguró Rin sorprendiéndome también caminando hacia la salida.

─ Espero que este refugio nunca sea encontrado y aquellos que han deseado desistir encuentren aquí protección. ─ musité viendo a la gran cantidad de personas que aun estaban dentro. Fui a mi habitación a buscar mi espada y luego alcance a las personas que estaban afuera. Miré resignado, había quizá como mucho mil personas, los entendía, muchos de los que habían quedado dentro ya habían perdido todo por lo que valía la pena vivir, yo agradecía a Kami que aún tenía a mi familia, ellos eran mi fuerza.

Empezamos a caminar en la dirección que Hiro indicó, todos iban muy concentrados y gracias a las investigaciones de Toshio sabíamos la ubicación de los edificios de Sáigo por lo que evitábamos acercarnos, ya habíamos podido avanzar medio día.

─ ¿Estás bien Inuyasha?. ─ indagó Kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─ Estoy preocupado por Toshio y Mishio. ─ expuse.

─ Pronto nos alcanzarán. ─ aseguró sonriendo levemente, sabía que ella intentaba convencerse de ello, por eso le devolví la sonrisa. Ese día incluso durante la noche caminamos era tonto estábamos volviendo por el mismo lugar por el que habíamos venido antes pero era el camino que se debía recorrer.

Un día y medio alternando la caminata con una rápida carrera donde yo cargaba en mi espalda como tiempo atrás a Kagome y todos se esforzaba por llevar el mismo paso llegamos al lugar de la anterior masacre, los cuerpos ya no estaban, solamente el resto de los armamentos demostraba que había ocurrido, medio día más y podíamos ver a lo lejos nuestro antiguo hogar. Seguimos con nuestro camino, me sentía muy motivado por no habernos topado con nadie aún. Pero minutos después de ese pensamiento pude escuchar a lo lejos como se acercaba una gran cantidad de personas.

─ Iremos por aquí. ─ ordené desviando el camino, lo bueno en esta ocasión era que no habían heridos, por lo que escapar era más factible, desviamos la ruta atravesando hacía un bosque aún más espeso que el anterior. Gracias a Kami los soldados siguieron su camino y nosotros el nuestro, una hora más tarde sentí el apretón de la mano de Kagome en mi cuello por lo que desvié la mirada interrogante.

─ Avancemos más rápido por favor. ─ me susurró yo no entendí pero asentí, pude apreciar un enorme castillo intentamos solamente pasar cerca de el pero al percibir un ataque viniendo desde esa dirección la esquivé y me detuve levanté el brazo para que los demás atrás de mi también lo hicieran.

─ No buscamos pelea, déjenos pasar. ─ pedí en vos alta a un Youkai de cabello verde quien sonrió.

─ Interesante, así que él es tu compañero. ─ musitó el Youkai. No entendía a que se refería pero sentía el cuerpo de Kagome tenso.

─ No he olvidado tu pequeño regalo. ─ Aseguró tocando su hombro, ─ te haré pagar. ─ aseguró.

Continua…

Bueno ha sido un día largo escribiendo jejeje desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche jeje pero bueno al menos pude escribir algo…gracias por sus review del capi anterior..espero que hayan pasado un grato momento leyendo y espero tener otro tiempo libre como hoy para seguirlo pronto.

Mizune-Mei


	11. Chapter 10

UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 10

_**Todos los personajes del manga y anime Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Reciente vi el anime Bakuman (está muy bueno) e hizo que valorara mucho más a estas personas que dedican su vida para crear las maravillosas obras de artes para que nosotros apreciemos. **_

─ De que habla. ─ susurré a Kagome sabía que ella ocultaba algo.

─ Veo que eres una hembra interesante, ocultaste a tu compañero que te ofreciste de candidata para hacerme una felación. ─ comentó ya que había escuchado mi pregunta. Miré a Kagome y ella desvió mi mirada avergonzada. Odiaba la sonrisa arrogante del Youkai, odiaba que mirara de esa forma a Kagome pero lo que peor me tenía era que Kagome no se defendía.

Solté el agarre en su pierna y la bajé caminé lentamente rumbo al hombre, cuando estuve frente a él, lo miré directamente a los violáceos ojos.

─ Si te atreviste a poner un solo dedo sobre mi compañera te arrancaré la mano. ─ aseguré.

El hombre sonrió de lado y me atacó con sus garras, era rápido pero comparado con Sesshomaru no era nada por lo que con mis garras yo contrarrestaba su ataque. Sus hombres empezaron a atacar; pero simples humanos contra Youkai o híbridos como yo no tenían oportunidad por lo que la verde hierva se tiño del carmesí de la sangre de los soldados. En poco tiempo ya solo estaba de pie el Youkai peliverde.

─ Estoy ansioso, ataca más, mucho más. ─ gritaba mientras atacaba; de sus garras emergían hilos dorados que irradiaban energía pero no lograba dañarme con ellos pues yo era más rápido.

─ Viento cortante. ─ ataqué directamente al hombre que en vez de esquivar recibió de lleno el ataque; sonreí victorioso, pero antes de poder disfrutarlo el polvo que cubría al hombre por el reciente ataque se disperso mostrando la figura del youkai que si bien sangraba copiosamente sonreía arrogante.

─ ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?. ─ Indagó burlón, antes de que pudiera contestar a la provocación, sentí el poder espiritual de Kagome pasar a un lado mío, la flecha lanzada solo rozó el brazo del Youkai pero este emitió un aullido lastimero.

─ Haré que pagues mil veces, cuando mate a tu compañero gozaremos juntos. ─ aseguró relamiendo sus labios. Sentía ganas de matarlo, no sabía que le había hecho ese Youkai a Kagome ardía de celos y también de miedo.

Sus ataques seguían pero cada vez eran menos efectivos, él perdía mucha sangre por lo que no podía seguir mi velocidad y cada vez que desgarraba su piel mi parte Youkai disfrutaba y yo también.

─ Kongōsōha. ─ ataqué varios fragmentos de diamante atravesaron su carme y yo sonreí, el hombre cayó de rodillas.

─ Inuyasha. ─ musitó Kagome; ¿estaría preocupada por el hombre?, la miré de reojo y el youkai aprovechó ese leve segundo y se levantó corriendo.

─ _Kuso no me defenderé a tiempo._ ─ fue el leve pensamiento que surcó por mi mente cuando ya lo tenía en frente pero lo único que pude ver fue su macabra sonrisa antes de que saltara sobre mí. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante y giré. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver las garras cortando la piel de Kagome desde un hombro hasta la cadera contraria.

─ Ahhhhhhhhhhh... ─ un grito aterrador abandonó mis labios; fue lo último que pude hacer al mirar los ojos chocolates que tanto amaba mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya no sentí nada más después de eso ninguna emoción, ningún remordimiento mientras despedazaba el cuerpo de Youkai hasta que su dulce voz me hizo volver.

─ I..nu…yasha deten..te. ─ gimió. Me arrastré hasta ella que ya estaba en el piso sobre el regazo de Kioko, mis cachorras lloraban y yo también sentía mi rostro humedecido aunque no sabía si era la sangre del Youkai que cubría mi cuerpo. Mi mano acarició su rostro y aunque la manché de sangre ella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. ─ Te a…mo. ─ susurró. No podía perderla no cuando estábamos tan cerca de ser libres.

─ Sesshmaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, aparece. ─ grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba tenseiga. El silencioso bosque fue mi respuesta. ─ kuso, kuso, kuso, gritaba mientras golpeaba la tierra y las lágrimas caían al suelo.

─ Lu..cha por favor. ─ pidió Kagome, entonces una idea apareció en mi cabeza, me acerqué a ella y la levante en mis brazos.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tercera Persosa´s POV-

Toshio cargaba el maltrecho cuerpo de su padre sobre su hombro las largas hebras plateadas se arrastraba por el piso.

─ ¿Padre estas bien?. ─ Indagó preocupado deteniendo su pronta carrera.

─ Si, sigue. ─ musitó el Youkai. Era humillante ser cargado por su cachorro, pero a la vez estaba muy orgulloso de su fuerza.

─ No entiendo por qué volvemos a ese lugar, no entiendo porque no quieres ver a mamá y tampoco porque hueles raro. ─ musitó. El cuerpo del Youkai se contrajo ante la última frase, pero no contestó nada. Por lo que Toshio siguió corriendo. Cuando finalmente pudo ver a lo lejos las armas destruidas en los días anteriores, los cuerpos en putrefacción ambos se sintieron abrumados por el fuerte olor.

─ Bájame aquí─ pidió el Youkai. ─ camina hacia aquellos árboles. ─ agregó señalando con la cabeza, siendo cumplida.

─ Aquí están. ─ gritó el joven hanyou, corriendo en dirección a su padre, exhibiendo las dos espadas del youkai una en cada mano. Sesshomaru suspiró levemente aliviado.

─ Vámonos. ─ ordenó el youkai.

─ Etto…padre…me podría dar una hora por favor, quiero enterrar los cuerpos. ─ pidió; para Sesshomaru aún era difícil entender los sentimientos humanos, pero agradecía que su cachorro aunque era hanyou había heredado esos sentimientos por lo que asintió. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos mientras Toshió llevaba uno tras otro los cuerpos él era muy fuerte físicamente y también sus ideales y sentimientos lo eran. Los ojos dorados del Youkai se abrieron al escuchar a los lejos varios pasos, no quería que Toshio se enfrente solo a nada por lo que alterado lo llamó.

─ Toshio, vamos alguien se acerca. ─ comentó en menos de un minuto Toshio ya lo cargaba sobre sus hombros y aunque ahora el transporte era peor por el fétido olor de cadáveres él se sentía más cómodo. ─ Te quiero. ─ Esas palabras abandonaron los labios del youkai sorprendiendo a ambos, hasta el punto de que casi Toshio tropezara contra su propio pie. Ambos se sonrojaron y luego de eso un largo minuto de silencio siguió. Sesshomaru por primera vez se sentía muy avergonzado nunca antes había dicho palabras embarazosas pero en esa ocasión tan solo su sentimiento se convirtió en palabras sin que pudiera detenerlo, estaba orgulloso de su cachorro y lo amaba. Era feliz por la familia que tenía.

─ Yo…también te quiero papá. ─ tartamudeó levemente el hanyou; el sonrojo se intensificó en ambos y ya nadie se atrevió a decir otra palabra más.

End tercera Persona´s POV-

Todos los presentes me miraban en silencio, pero cuando empecé a caminar con Kagome en mis brazos los susurros temerosos se intensificaron; los entendía no quería dejarlos, pero por sobre todo no podía perder a Kagome sin luchar.

─ Escúchenme, iré con Kagome a su tiempo, allá quizá se salve y volveremos. ─ expliqué.

─ ¿Y que pasa con nosotros, nos abandonarás de nuevo?. ─ indagó Suno enojado.

─ Este castillo está muy bien resguardado, pueden quedarse aquí, espérennos 15 días si no volvemos pueden partir. Hiro los guiará y Toshio o Mishio será el líder. ─ agregué.

Luego de eso varias murmuraciones de lamentos, inseguridad, incredulidad y miedo se escuchan entre los presente.

─ ¡Silencio!. ─ Gritó Kouga. ─ Ve, salva a Kagome. ─ agregó confiado y esa fue mi señal de alerta corrí la distancia que me separaba del pozo que por suerte era corta.

La respiración de Kagome cada vez era más dificultosa; yo corría por las iluminadas calles de Tokio, descalzo y completamente ensangrentado, y con Tessaiga en mi cintura, era una visión de terror para los transeúntes que ocasionalmente se me cruzaban. Cando finalmente vi las luces el hospital corrí con más fuerzas y al ingresar al lugar del un pulcro blanco.

─ Sálvenla por favor. ─ rogué a las personas que me miraban asustadas. ─ Por favor. ─ agregué al ver que nadie se movía.

─ Que esperan, llévenla al quirófano. ─ ordenó un hombre alto vestido de blanco luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido Kagome fue despojada de mis brazos y puesta en una camilla.

Luego de horas de espera finalmente el hombre se paró frente mío y antes que pudiera hablarme la policía hizo su aparición.

─ Señor debe acompañarnos a la comisaría para su declaración. ─ musitó uno de ellos observándome fríamente.

─ Keh, no pienso moverme de aquí. ─ Lo reté parándome.

Pero finalmente tuve que acceder a brindar declaración por supuesto inventada ya que el maldito doctor dijo que si no cedía no podría saber el estado de Kagome ni verla. Además de esa también había otra condición, bañarme y dejar mi espada en casa por lo que tuve que volver a la antigua casa de Kagome a cumplir la petición. Todas las reglas de esa época eran absurdas pero haría lo que fuera por Kagome.

Corría a toda prisa rumbo al hospital, cuando ingresé todos me miraron temerosos, pero yo solamente los ignoré y caminé rumbo a la recepción.

Miraba fijamente al doctor mientras este me "explicaba" la condición de Kagome no entendía nada de lo que decía, sobre hígado, pulmón, vasos, corazón, infección, transfusión, coma. Pero este se veía muy serio por lo que me preocupaba.

─ ¿Ella, vivirá?. ─ indagué finalmente.

─ Hicimos todo lo que pudimos. ─ fue la respuesta del doctor. ─ si vive o no, todo se definirá en las próximas 48 horas. ─ aseguró.

─ ¿Puedo verla?. ─ indagué.

─ Solo por unos minutos, está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. ─ explicó. Otra cosas más que no entendí pero poder verla por unos minutos haría que mi corazón volviera a latir normalmente por lo que seguí al doctor.

Cuando entre en la habitación y la vi conectada a varios aparatos sentí ganas de llorar, todo por ser un estúpido descuidado, me acerqué a ella.

─ Kagome, por favor abre tus ojos, aceptaré que te enojes con migo y ya no protestaré cuando me sientes, discúlpame siempre digo que te protegeré pero al final termino siendo un inútil, por eso no puedes dejarme yo no puedo sobrevivir si no estás a mi lado ─ susurré todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Miré su hermoso rostro dormido. ─ te amo. ─ agregué mientras acariciaba la pequeña porción de su rostro que no estaba cubierta por esa máscara, mis ojos escocían deseaba llorar pero debía intentar ser fuerte.

─ Debemos irnos. ─ aseguró el doctor, yo no deseaba hacerlo pero tampoco quería pelear y que luego ya no pudiera entrar así que asentí resignado.

─ Recuerda que yo te espero, que nuestros cachorros te esperan, no mueras, lucha un poco más. ─ susurré besando la cabellera azabache, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Esperé en el pasillo a varios metros de ella pero aún a esa distancia podía olerla y escuchar el latido de su corazón en ese silencioso pasillo. Sentado ahí solamente podía pensar en todos los años que habían pasado, tan rápidamente, en cómo caía su cabello cubriendo su rostro mientras ella dormía, el calor de su cuerpo a un costado mío, las lágrimas de felicidad que recorrían su hermoso rostro en el nacimiento de cada uno de nuestros cachorros, el dulce tacto de sus manos sobre mi rostro cuando algo me preocupaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición por la ventana y entonces lo escuché un fuerte pitido de la maquina y como el corazón de Kagome dejó de latir. Me paré inmediatamente y también en eso llegó corriendo el doctor seguido de varias personas, ellos gritaban e inyectaban cosas al cuerpo de Kagome yo solo sabía que había dejado de respirar y de vivir.

─ Hora de muerte 6:26 minutos fueron las palabras emitidas por el doctor. Yo caminé rumbo a la cama y comencé a sacar los cables y la máscara conectada a ella. Todos intentaron detenerme pero ni entre todos ellos impedirían que llevara a mi mujer. ─ Llama a seguridad. ─ fue la orden del doctor, pero yo cargué el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome y caminé rumbo a la salida. Lagrimas recorrían mi rostro sin poder contenerlas. Todos me miraban y nadie se acercaba, corrí con todas mis fuerzas rumbo al pozo.

─ Por favor Kami, esto no, por favor. ─ rogaba sin parar; cuando finalmente vi la pagoda que cubría el poso ingrese sin siquiera recuperar mi espada, al salir del otro lado me recibió un radiante sol. Acosté el cuerpo inherente de Kagome sobre la hierba.

─ Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. ─ grité con todas mis energías. ─ Sesshomaruuuuu…─ repetí era el único que podía devolvérmela. No sabía si Toshio había llevado solo el cadáver de Sesshomaru, y eso era lo que había olido, pero quería creer que estaba vivo. ─ ¡Por favor hermano te lo ruego, salva a Kagome!. ─ grité no podía oír nada, no sentía ninguna presencia, solamente el silencioso movimiento de las hojas y del viento que mecía levemente hebras del cabello azabache. Me recosté a un lado de su cuerpo y miré el cuello blanquecino, mi marca se había borrado mi vida había desaparecido.

Continua…

Hola… ¿cómo están? Yo llorando jejeje lo siento así seguía la historia en mi tonta cabeza, aunque como siempre repetiré yo no escribo tragedias, bueno solo un poco pero nada es lo que parece ne? jaja

Gracias a todos/as lo que me envían un review todos los que escribimos en esta página no ganamos nada solo la satisfacción de crear algo y que guste a otros por ello muchísimas gracias.


	12. Chapter 11

UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 11

**Los personajes del manga/anime Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Ojalá algún día pudiera cumplirme mi deseo y autorice venta de muñecos a tamaño real de Inuyasha xD**

Abracé el cuerpo inerte de Kagome, y coloqué su cabeza sobre mi pecho, casi podía sentir la mano femenina acariciando mi estómago lentamente como ella siempre lo hacía. No me encontraba más quizá con juicio pues creía que estaríamos así por siempre que ni el fin de su vida física podría separarnos.

─ Kagome. ─ susurré apretándola fuerte contra mi pecho, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar; si había creído que todo el rechazo y humillación que había vivido por ser un hanyou había sido insoportable el hecho de perderla era mil veces peor, tanto que sentía que me faltaba el aire. ─ Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. ─ gemí. Sabía que debía llevar el cuerpo de Kagome, ella merecía una digna sepultura; mis cachorros desearían ver a su madre por última vez.

Tercera persona´s POV-

Desde el momento que Inuyasha abandonó el castillo todo se había vuelto un caos, ya nadie deseaba esperar; los únicos que se resistían a continuar con el viaje eran Kouga, Rin y Las hijas de Inuyasha cosa que no aparejaba en nada a aquellos que deseaban seguir su camino. Los gritos de protestas y los pequeños enfrentamientos físicos tenían a todos alborotados.

─ Inuyasha nos pidió 15 días, solamente eso. ─ Musitó Rin. ─ Esperemos por favor. ─ rogó.

─ En quince días podrían exterminarnos, debemos seguir, así es la vida, así es esta guerra a los que caen se los abandona. ─ aseguró un Youkai desafiando a Rin.

Los demás quedaron en silencio luego de esa declaración, nadie deseaba morir, pero muchos de ellos respetaban a Inuyasha, a Sesshomaru y a Kouga por ellos no agregaban nada. Y no se ponían de acuerdo, muchos deseaban seguir el camino, pocos quedarse y el resto tan solo eran un voto blanco, un voto de agradecimiento.

─ Está bien sigamos, papá es fuerte él nos encontrará. ─ Aseguró Kioko sonriendo a Rin para darle valor.

─ Pero Toshio y Mishio han…─ intentó excusarse.

─ Confiemos en ellos. ─ agregó la niña mostrando a Rin los mismos ojos brillantes de Kagome, pero en un dorado intenso.

Kouga quiso tomar el mando, pero el "líder" de la rebelión no se lo permitió, el youkai lobo fácilmente podría destripar al insolente youkai pero por el bien de todos calló y siguió a la caravana como todos los demás.

End Tercera Persona´s POV-

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero mi cuerpo se resistía a obedecer, tan solo deseaba morir en ese lugar, y así quedarme con mi Kagome.

─ _Debo ir Mishio, Kioko, Sayumi, me esperan no puedo dejarlos_. ─ Pensaba, una gran parte de mi había muerto con Kagome, pero nuestros cachorros eran parte de ella, y tampoco quería dejarlos.

─ _**Papá te agradezco que quieras entrenarme, pero primero deseo que mamá me entrene, muchos pueden lastimar y arrancar una vida, pero pocos pueden proteger y curar como mamá.**_ ─ Me había dicho Mishio cuando me ofrecí a entrenarlo y me había sentido tan orgulloso. Simplemente no podía dejarlos por lo que intenté incorporarme nuevamente.

Escuché a lo lejos los presurosos pasos de alguien y pronto ese alguien era reconocido por mi olfato. La persona dio un gran salto y aterrizó a un lado de nosotros, pude escuchar claramente el sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada por lo que desvié mi mirada prontamente y vi a Toshio con el mismo porte elegante de Sesshomaru sosteniendo Tenseiga que palpitaba en sus manos.

─ ¿Qué hago?. ─ indagó alterado. Yo no supe que decir, había entrado en un estado de shock, no podía creer. ─ Veo a unas criaturas extrañas cerca del cuerpo de Kagome ¿Qué hago dímelo?. ─ agregó más alterado; la espada temblaba en la mano de Toshio, mientras éste intentaba ser fuerte.

─ ¡Mátalos! ─ grité cuando pude recuperar mi voz, el agitó la espada dos veces, cortando el aire, yo no veía nada, pero mi corazón latía a prisas con esperanza, desvié mi mirada al pálido rostro de Kagome y cuando sus ojos chocolates se abrieron sentí que el aire nuevamente llenaba mis pulmones.

Y la besé sorprendiéndola, la bese profundamente mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos sin querer soltarla, recosté su cabeza contra la hierba mientras intentaba aplacar la angustia que había sentido y la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Kagome correspondió a mi arrebato abrazándome por la cintura, y permitiendo que nuestras lenguas jugaran libremente. El olor de Toshio había cambiado, este estaba avergonzado, no sabía en qué momento me había acostado sobre el cuerpo de Kagome disfrutando del beso. Antes que pudiera terminar el beso y disculparme con Toshio el comenzó a correr nuevamente despidiéndose con un "nos vemos luego".

Cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron aire, terminé el beso, mi frente se posó sobre la suya mirando muy de cerca sus ojos por varios segundos tan solo el silencio nos acompaño.

─ Pensé que estabas enojado. ─ susurró finalmente Kagome. Recordé todas las palabras dichas por el hombre y el miedo de Kagome; sabía que ella me había ocultado algo importante pero el enojo, la furia, los celos, ninguno de esos sentimientos podrían suplantar ahora a el amor que sentía por ella.

No sabía que deseaba hacer, mi cuerpo rogaba abrazarla, besarla, poseerla para borrar la ansiedad, pero no podía moverme estaba tan feliz y temeroso a la vez. Una mano de ella se poso en mi rostro.

─ ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué lloras?. ─ Indagó. Acariciando mi mejilla.

─ Keh. ─ mascullé girando la cabeza, no quería que ella me viera así.

Me alejé de su cuerpo parándome, y extendí una mano en su dirección, ella la tomó sin dudarlo al ayudarla a pararse con más comodidad la abracé.

─ Kagome te juro que te protegeré, no volveré a dejar que te arrebaten de mí, soy demasiado débil aún pero con mi vida juro que te protegeré hasta que seamos libres. ─ musité.

Tercera persona´s POV-

Toshio se paró frente a su padre, y este levantó la mirada. Sesshomaru se mantenía sentado y con el rostro sereno.

─ ¿Llegaste a tiempo?. ─ indagó fingiendo indiferencia pero Toshio lo conocía, sabía que él estaba preocupado.

Flash Back.

Toshio finalmente pudo divisar una cueva a lo lejos, cuando ingresó en el lugar sentó a su padre recostando su espalda por la rocosa pared, y antes de que el youkai pudiera finalmente hablar y explicarse por su raro comportamiento.

─ Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. ─ un grito lastimero se escuchó a lo lejos. ─ Sesshomaruuuuu…─ con la repetición el cuerpo del Youkai tembló levemente. ─ ¡Por favor hermano te lo ruego, salva a Kagome!. ─ Toshio miró a su padre asustado; el Youkai entendió de inmediato cual era el ruego de Inuyasha.

─ Toshio toma a Tenseiga y ve junto a Inuyasha, apenas llegues desenvaina la espada. ─ ordenó.

─ Pero… ─ quiso contradecir.

─ ¡Ve!. ─ masculló demandante el Youkai. Lo que dio inicio a una rápida carrera.

End Flash Back

─ Si padre, no tiene de que preocuparse, Kagome ha resucitado. ─ explicó. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada para que Toshio no notara cierto brillo en estos.

─ Tu madre, ¿que sabes de ella?. ─ indagó intentando mantener su fría voz. Pero preocupado; si Kagome había muerto en un ataque quizá Rin podría estar herida o muerta también, cosa que lo alteraba un poco.

─ Nada, la última vez que la vi fue en el palacio del lobo con Hiro. ─ explicó. El nombre del hanyou logró cambiar levemente el rostro de Sesshomaru en una mueca.

─ Toshio escúchame atentamente, quiero que cumplas mi deseo. ─ musitó Sesshomaru. Al no recibir respuestas finalmente habló. ─ Quiero que me mates. ─ pidió fijando su mirada nuevamente para enfocarla en la de su hijo que se notaba sorprendido.

─ Haré lo que me pidas padre, con excepción de eso, hablemos con Kagome quizá ella sepa alguna cura para tus piernas. ─ protestó el joven hanyou.

─ Sabes que no puedo pelear así. ─ musitó calmado Sesshomaru, tocando con una mano su pierna inmóvil.

─ Lo sé, pero no me importa, yo te protegeré, yo los protegeré a todos, ¡muerto tampoco podrías pelear!. ─ Levantó la voz.

─ Te pido esto a ti por qué no puedo confiar en nadie más, te entregaré mi vida, y esperaré que luego me la devuelvas con Tenseiga. ─ explicó. Los ojos del hanyou se dilataron y asintió con entendimiento.

─ Pero…padre ¿es seguro que podrás revivir como la señora Kagome?. ─ indagó algo indeciso. ─ ¿recuperarías la movilidad de tus piernas?. ─ agregó.

─ Sí. ─ susurró Sesshomaru. ─ _En verdad no lo sé, quizá no funcione; la bruja me había dicho que morí por unos segundos, Tenseiga solo revive una vez, pero no sé si solamente no puede devolver la vida utilizando dos veces la espada o no puede ni siquiera revivir por segunda vez a una persona utilizando por primera vez la espada._ ─ pensaba Sesshomaru analizando las posibilidades. Pero no podía comentar los riesgos a Toshio.

Toshio tan solo se quedó en silencio mirando de reojo la figura de Sesshomaru; se lo veía cansado y algo melancólico. Él sabía que su padre era orgulloso, que no sería feliz siendo protegido por nadie que eso lograría matarlo de a poco, miró la espada en sus manos aún.

─ Está bien, lo haré. ─ susurró con convicción. Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, puso una mano en su corazón indicándole el lugar de impacto. Toshio se arrodillo frente al Youkai y movió sus garras preparándose para el ataque.

El sereno rostro de Sesshomaru mirando a Toshio era macabro, cuando el joven atravesó de una sola estocada el corazón de Youkai, sangre se escapaba por la comisura de los labios y también bañaban la mano del Hanyou. Los ojos dorados se cerraron, dejando plasmado en el hermoso rostro una sonrisa.

Toshio extrajo su mano y sin poder contenerlo su rostro se bañó en lágrimas, se paró tambaleante sujetando con ambas manos Tenseiga. Sus manos temblaban como nunca; el corazón de su padre ya no latía, el miraba de un lado a otro esperando ver a los sirvientes del otro mundo pero no veía nada.

─ Padre. ─ susurró, ─ Desvió la mirada a su mano ensangrentada. ─ ¡ahh!….─ gritó, el sonido metálico de la espada chocando contra la superficie rocosa se escucho mientras el niño se arrodillaba, y sacudía el cuerpo inerte de Youkai. ─ Padre, padre, padree, no, despierta por favor. ─ gritaba el niño.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Habían caminado mucho tiempo; Kouga iba atrás de Rin y de las cachorras de Inuyasha que hablaban amenamente; las cuidaba de los demás Youkai, que bien sabían que Rin ya no tenía compañero y que Inuyasha no estaba para cuidar de sus niñas. Curiosamente todos los miembros de la caravana a excepción de Sayumi, Kioko, Rin, Yuji, y Kohana eran hombres lo que tenía en alerta al Youkai lobo.

Varios metros más tarde Kouga percibió el aroma de varios humanos y también así el pestilente olor del arma mortífera usado por éstos.

─ ¡Deténganse!. ─ gritó sorprendiendo a todos. ─ Están en frente, volvamos. ─ ordenó el Kouga.

─ ¿Volver?, ¿Huir?. ─ musitó el líder de la caravana sonriendo, exhibiendo sus filosos colmillos. ─ Pelearemos. ─ agregó.

─ Se están acercando debemos retroceder ahora, vamos. ─ musitó en voz baja el Youkai lobo. Muchos apoyaron a Kouga en huir y dieron la espalda para recorrer nuevamente el camino recorrido con anterioridad.

─ Este es el único camino por el cual podemos llegar a la aldea, si volvemos ahora no retrasaremos mucho más. ─ comentó Hiro. Todos detuvieron su marcha.

─ Pelearemos, será la última batalla, eso había dicho Inuyasha ¿no?. ─ indagó burlón un Youkai. Kouga gruño en desacuerdo cubriendo el cuerpo de las mujeres con el suyo.

─ Esto no es pelear es un suicidio, la mayoría de ustedes son débiles, no contamos con la ayuda de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, ni tampoco de Kagome, definitivamente moriremos si vamos. ─ masculló enojado.

─ En las batallas donde los grandes Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pelearon también murió mucha gente entre ellas mi compañera, ellos solo nos usaron de escudo. ─ gritó el Youkai "lider". Kouga desvió la cabeza asustado en menos de 5 minutos ya los alcanzaría.

─ No es momento para esto; Rin, Sayumi, Kioko Yuji nos vamos. ─ ordenó a las mujeres. Ellas eran a las únicas que debía proteger, se lo debía a Inuyasha. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar media vuelta la voz del Hombre lo detuvo.

─ No, no huirán; cada una de las hembras de la "familia real", servirían de consuelo para nosotros que hemos perdido a nuestras compañeras por culpa de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. ─ Masculló sonriendo sádicamente, enfrentándose a Kouga; este lo miró altivo y por un segundo desvió su mirada observando a Sayumi, quien físicamente era la más parecida a Kagome. Él nunca permitiría que ninguno de ellos pusiera una mano sobre ellas, por lo que colocó en posición de ataque.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera embestir con el primer ataque, comenzaron a caer del cielo lluvia de fechas envenenadas.

Continua….

Hola como están…bueno hoy es mi último día de descanso de la universidad por ello quise dejarles este capi…en verdad no se aún como siga la historia pero creo que quizá se acerca el final, gracias como siempre por los review, son hermosos y me hacen feliz; también me alegra saber que están al tanto de la historia, lo he abandonado por meses muchas veces y aún así siempre me apoyaron…por ello gracias.

Espero que el capi les haya gustado. Nos leemos próximamente.

Mizune- Mei


End file.
